La Batalla Final
by rey kon
Summary: Los miembros de la RAD enfrentan la peligrosa batalla final...la sociedad secreta invade la ciudad con un solo objetivo acabar con normies y monsters por igual fic relatado por Cleo
1. Chapter 1

continuo el relato que Lala dejo inconcluso, ya que saben como es de temerosa y no pudo terminar de contarlo

Soy Cleo de Nile y agradezco que aun esten con nosotros en este tercer fic de nuestra octava temporada que lleva por titulo

**La batalla final**

El terrible ejercito comenzo su ataque de forma bestial, todos luchaban valientemente, yo no perdia de vista a mi esposo quien combatia frente al padre de Operetta. Mas el hombre era un guerrero demasiado experimentado y mi marido no las estaba teniendo todas consigo, la estaba pasando realmente mal, su magia era sumamente poderosa

Tal parecía que la Talamasca le había brindado nuevos y destructivos poderes que hacían que Deuce solo se defendiera sin poder atacarle de frente ya que cualquier cosa que el intentara,Erik la paraba en seco, incluso los poderosos rayos que Poseidon le había enseñado a utilizar, el hombre absorbia la energía y la devolvía con mas brios a mi esposo

-demonios-decia Deuce para si mismo, ya que incluso las poderosas olas no eran realmente unobstaculo para el enemigo

-que pasa Principe? Es todo lo que tu papa te enseño?-reia el hombre con malicia

Operetta estaba realmente sorprendida al mirarlo

No había un solo recuerdo de el que había sido su antiguo papa

Aquel hombre que la crio, que la cuido, que incluso le había enseñado la música que ella tanto amaba

Nada de el quedaba ya

Y solo un terrible enemigo se erguia frente a nosotros, también considerando en acabar con su propia hija. Porque para la Talamasca, las relaciones interpersonales o de familia, no existían y Erik se había decidido por ellos en lugar de a su esposa e hija

La angustia crecia en mi, no podia solo quedarme ahi sin hacer nada, y mirar como estaba siendo lastimado el padre de mi hijo asi que di media vuelta y camine decidida hacia la salida

-a donde vas?-me pregunto Clawdeen sorprendida

Yo me detuve

-si tu puedes quedarte parada frente a un monitor, sin hacer nada, bien por ti, pero yo ire a luchar con mi prometido

Per camino hacia mi

-te apoyo! Yo ire contigo

-pero...solo estorbaran-nos regañaba Frankie-ellos son poderosos-

-ella tiene razon, prefiero pelear a su lado que estar escondida, cuida de Lala-recomendo Clawdeen y ella, Operetta y Lagoona se acercaron a mi

-cuenta también con nosotras-sonrieron ellas

Yo saque un amuleto que llevaba conmigo, era una cruz egipcia, siempre mi magia habia sido un desastre y aunque mi padre me habia instruido en ella, solo la ocupaba anteriormente para hacer travesuras o para mi propio beneficio, jamas pense en usarla de defensa mas que un par de conjuros que me habia aprendido, que en esos momentos para mi, era suficiente

-prometo poner mas atencion a mi papá cuando me este enseñando magia-me prometi a mi misma mientras la cruz relucia en mis manos

Provengo de una familia poderosa, mas mi vanidad y ego jamas me han dejado pensar en otra cosa mas que en mi, ya era hora de dejar un lado eso y madurar para pensar en un "nosotros"

Y esta vez, iba a luchar a lado de mi esposo

Abrimos la puerta y Persefone acciono sus poderes de diosa del inframundo , su cuerpo se revistió de negro y sus ojos cambiaron a rojo, lanzo un conjuro acabando con una buena parte de ellos en un volteo al sentir la energía de su mujer

-Per! Vuelve adentro-dijo el llegando a su lado

-nunca! Bebe quiere estar con su papa y aqui me quedo

-eres terca!

-mas que tu, si!

Yo buscaba a mi esposo entre la batalla,trataba de no ser descubierta, tuve que vencer varios obstáculos mientras las peleas estaban a mi alrededor, Gore había pasado frente a mi siendo severamente golpeado y Abbey a su vez, congelaba a 4 enemigos de una sola tirada,Deuce aun estaba algo retirado de mi y luchando contra Erik, su lindo rostro lucia golpeado al igual que sus brazos, me preocupe enseguida, no puedo verlo lastimado! Simplemente el es el hombre que adoro, varios entes trataban de pararlo cuando lance mi conjuro hacia ellos alejandolos como pelotas directo al bosque

Nadie lastima a mi esposo en mi presencia!

Deuce volteo asombrado mas Erik volvia a la carga y el se encargaba de detener su ataque con el poderoso tridente de mi suegro

-Cleo!- se aparecio papa a lado mio al igual que Manu- sal de aquí! Tu debes permanecer dentro de la mansión!

-no pienso entrar sin Deuce!-le respondi

-que necia eres!

-papá! Es mi prometido

-si pero el esta luchando y no puede protegerte

-no necesito que lo haga!-dije tercamente-yo puedo protegerme sola

-ja! Eres igual de terca que tu madre!

-y a todo eso, en donde esta mama?-pregunte

-alla!-

Papá me señalo que estaba muy cerca de Integra, tal parecía que ambas se cuidaban mutuamente

-la estoy cuidando a ella y no puedo cuidarte a ti- me regaño

-mejor cuida de tu mujer, de mi, cuido yo sola

El solo bufo

-como le hace Deuce para convencerte-¿? Me preguntaba molesto

-Deuce no me convence! Yo lo hago con el

-cuidado!-me dijo protegiéndome

Un ente pasaba por encima de nosotros tratando de lastimarme

-que cosa es eso?-dije asustada

-creeme querida, no son fantasmitas de Halloween! Ahora vete a casa

-no!

-Cleo!

-te repito que no y si me haces entrar, me saldré una y otra vez!-

-aaaaah! Sacaste el caracer de tu madre!

-combinado contigo, asi que ni te quejes-dije cruzándome de brazos

Mi padre me miro fijamente

Luego movio la cabeza

Y busco a nuestro leal Manu entre la lucha

-Manu-grito el con firmeza

El se apareció de inmediato frente a nosotros con una rodilla en el suelo

-mande mi faraón-dijo el obediente entre los ruidos de la batalla

- vigila a la princesa, yo me encargare de mi esposa

-si mi señor-asintio mi fiel sirviente –

-no te preocupes por mi Manu-dije sonriendo-se cuidarme

-mi princesa, jamas dejaria que nadie tocara uno de sus hermosos cabellos

Yo solo sonrei y Manu me acorralo luchando con los enemigos y yo trataba de hacer lo mismo, intentando liberar mi incipiente poder

Mientras tanto,Alucard disparaba a diestra y siniestra tratando de detener a Demeter la cual le respondia con hechizos poderosos, ambos realmente se demostraban que se odiaban

-siempre me caiste mal, lo sabias?-le informaba la traidora

- Yo opinaba lo mismo de ti-contestaba el vampiro- y al fin puedo decirtelo a la cara!

- siempre metiendote entre Poseidon y yo-

-eso jamas paso!

-con tus tontos consejos de que me dejara-

-el no era feliz contigo!-

-y acaso lo es con Maddie?-

-claro que si!

-tanto que te has metido entre ellos-se burlaba la mujer atacando al conde- para quien trabajabas realmente Alucard? Quizas tu propio beneficio?-

El vampiro sonrio

-eso es algo que jamas lo sabras...ya lo ves, el se enamoro de mi y yo lo logre sin ser tan zorra como tu-

Por supuesto que a ninguna mujer le gusta escuchar esto que Demeter contesto furiosa

-Poseidon es mio!

-en que mundo? Mira que el haber estado muerta te cocio el cerebro!-respondio Al disparando a su enemiga sin piedad

La cual desviaba todo los ataques de el vampiro

-te juro maldito que no descansare hasta apartarte de el!-decretaba la mujer

-Ya veremos quien aparta a quien-se defendio Al

Ambos rivales habian dejado de lado ya la educacion y se declaraban su mutuo odio

Integra mientras tanto, estaba a un lado de la mansion siendo protegida por Clawd, Heath y Abbey, la bella condesa estaba muy palida, los dolores de parto habian comenzado ya

-eres tan inoportuno como tu padre, Vlad!-decia la rubia disparando hacia los enemigos-no podias haber esperado un dia mas hijito? Cual es tu urgencia de nacer hoy?-

-esta bien señora?-preguntaba Heath preocupado

-querido...acaso me ves bien?

-pues...no realmente-dijo el chico mirandola asi :s

-entonces pequeño, no preguntes-dijo Ine jalando aire adolorida

En ese instante, mi madre llego a su lado

-linda, tu bebe esta por nacer!

-lo se-dijo Ine incorporandose-mas debe estar aqui Velkan o algun lider... Solo el puede hacer nacer a mi bebe-

-descansa-pidio la faraona sentandola en una banca de las de la mansion-

-solo tratare de tomar fuerzas...

-por supuesto-sonrio mi madre quien liberaba su poder ante unos entes que las creian indefensas- estos caballeros que no pueden dejar a unas damas tranquilas?

-querida mia...les hace falta mucha educacion-sonreia Ine agitada por el dolor-

-les haremos entender a la mala-decretaba Nefertari volviendo a la pelea

Maddie a su vez luchaba contra Samantha de forma brutal

-porque tanto odio "mami"-le decia con burla

-no soy tu mami, perra-disparaba mi suegra-

Y la chica se reia de forma macabra, lucia muy distinta de la bella hija de Talbot que algun dia conocimos

-mi estupido padre realmente te adoraba! Pero por ser un debil, fue muerto por la sagrada Talamasca

-ustedes estan locos!-seguia respondiendo Maddie-

-si pudimos destruir a un dios..ustedes seran cosa facil

Y la chica abrio los brazos lanzando un gran cumulo de energia como si fuese una onda expansiva haciendo volar a mi suegra que fue detenida por Gore salvandola de un buen golpe

-estas bien?-preguntaba depositandola en salvo

-si...gracias!-dijo agradecida

-vamos...esto aun no se termina

-los muy bastardos son buenos!-dijo Maddie

-pero nosotros somos mejores- respondio Gore protegiendo a la dama

En efecto, la pelea continuaba, Deuce seguia luchando con Erik, quien parecia tener toda la intencion de destruir a mi esposo, los arboles en derredor de la RAD estaban ya en llamas gracias a los entes que los incendiaban para poder hacer un cerco de fuego y no dejar que la RAD escapara, nos querian acorralar, Deuce mandaba a su vez, torrenciales olas para apagar las llamaradas, pero lo distraian de su pelea personal que el hombre aprovecho para propinarle un severo golpe el cual hizo saltar el tridente de sus manos, Erik aprovecho esto para envolverlo en su magia y lastimarlo severamente

-Deuce!-grite asustada corriendo hacia el

-princesa no!-me mando Manu al ver que yo salia en direccion hacia mi esposo

Erik sacaba una extraña daga de sus ropajes

-papa no lo hagas!-grito Operetta tambien saliendo hacia el

Alucard volteo alarmado al oir nuestros gritos,cosa que aprovecho Demeter para tambien darle un fuerte golpazo al conde que lo azoto metros atras, Deuce estaba en el suelo envuelto en un extraño halo de luz que lo lastimaba severamente, mientras Erik seguia su ataque, y estaba a punto de apuñalarlo en el corazon cuando el tridente del dios del mar, lo atraveso de parte a parte.

Alucard sintio su presencia de inmediato.

Poseidon habia vuelto.

**WOW. AHORA SI QUE NOS DEJARON ABSOLUTAMENTE ANODADADOS**

**PERMITANME APLAUDIRLES DE PIE!**

**LOGRARON EL RETO EN MENOS DE MEDIA HORA**

**ASI QUE**

**AQUÍ ESTA LA NUEVA HISTORIA**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS CON SU OPINION **

**Y NOS VEMOS MAS TARDE**

**POSEIDON TEAM \O/**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	2. Chapter 2

Mi suegro miraba furioso a su enemigo y revolvia su arma con saña en el hombre que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados

Deuce veia a su padre asombradisimo desde el suelo

Le acababa de salvar la vida

Habia llegado justo a tiempo!

-papa?-solo alcanzO a decir

Poseidon hundia mas su arma en Erik diciendo

-te vas a terminar de morir ya?

Y en ese instante, el cuerpo del padre de Operetta se desintegro por completo en mil pedazos

Todos mundo se quedo quieto

La Talamasca por ver a su comandante muerto

Y la Rad, por ver a su lider de regreso

Todos estabamos asi

O.O

-Poseidon?-decia Maddie asombradisima

-no puedo creerlo!-dije yo mirandolo

Incluso Demeter lo veia con sorpresa, mi suegro empuño su arma mirandola con una sonrisa de burla, acercandose como queriendo pelea,ella bufo

No iba a arriesgarse a pelear contra el

Que grito en un mandato

-retirada!

Y en segundos, desaparecieron todas las huestes y Samantha con ellos

-ja! Asi me gusta, que me vean y corran-dijo el con vanidad desapareciendo su tridente magicamente-

Poseidon regreso hacia Deucey y le ofrecio la mano a su hijo para ayudarlo a levantarse diciendo con su eterno sarcasmo:

-cachorro, que acaso no te enseñe a pelear en Florida? Porque dejas entonces que un idiota como ese estuviera a punto de quitarte la vida?

Mi esposo no sabia como reaccionar, se levanto aun no creyendo que su papa estuviera ahi, le parecia un sueño

Con sus jeans y camisetas rockeras

-eres tu?-pregunto dudoso

Poseidon sonrio asintiendo

-volviste?

-como te lo prometi-dijo el-y con mis poderes de nuevo

Mi esposo aun estaba en shock, asi que su padre lo jalo abrazandolo con fuerza

-te extrañe niño-dijo el cerrando los ojos y estrechandolo, una traicionera lagrima salia de sus ojos

Deuce no soporto mas y lo abrazo a su vez soltandose a llorar

-estas aqui!

-si pequeño

-volviste!-

-porque la sorpresa? Si te lo habia prometido

Deuce lo abrazaba con muchisima fuerza

-pense...que ya no te veria mas! Que te habia perdido!-

-no vas a perderme-le decia el besando su carita-siempre volvere a ti, porque eres mi niño, y prometo cuidarte siempre

Yo los veia realmente feliz, sabia lo que mi esposo amaba a su padre y tenerlo de nuevo con el, era un sueño echo realidad,de pronto, Per grito asustandonos a todos

-volvio mi cuñis!-decia extasiada aplaudiendo

Maddie sonrio y salio corriendo hacia su novio besandolo intensamente,siendo abrazada por el

-ya estas aqui!-decia ella llorando de felicidad

-preciosa, cuando te he fallado?-dijo con soberbia

-nunca! Yo sabia que volverias! Te amo amor!-

-y yo a ti-sonreia el acariciando a su novia

todos salimos felices a abrazarlo, menos Alucard que se veia bastante serio y apartado, Mi suegro beso y abrazo a cada uno de nosotros, estaba realmente feliz de vernos, Hades se notaba tambien bastante alegre mas el conde le detuvo preguntandole

-es el?

Creo que Al tenia desconfianza de no querer ser engañado por Zeus nuevamente

El dios palmeo su espalda

-es Poseidon, te lo aseguro!-dijo sonriendo- entre nosotros no podemos engañarnos, y esa es la energia de el dios del mar-

Y fue hasta su hermano a abrazarlo con fuerza

-ese es mi hermanito-decia Hades estrechandolo-sabia que volverias con bien del Tartaro

-y completo que ese es ya todo un logro

-definitivamente!tengo algo que contarte-

-mas tarde-dijo Poseidon continuando los saludos a todos

Mi suegro me abrazo y beso con ternura,preguntandome al oido

-como esta mi nieto?

Yo sonrei acariciando su carita

-feliz de ver a su abuelo

El me beso la mano como todo un caballero,fue hasta Ine la cual lo estrecho con fuerza

-al fin vuelves!

-tenia que conocer a tu bebe

La bella condesa le beso con ternura en su carita

-creeme, tu ahijado presentia tu llegada-

Poseidon sonreia feliz de ver a sus seres amados

-quedamos en decir que es hijo mio-decia guiñandole un ojo

-seria un escandalo-sonreia Ine

-asi somos los dos,nos gusta que la sociedad hable de nosotros-decia el coqueto besandole la mano

Operetta lloraba mirandolo, mi suegro se acerco a ella diciendo

-lamento lo de tu padre...pero..

-no lloro por el!-le interrumpio ella de inmediato-

-ah no?-pregunto el dios extrañado

-lloro...porque estoy feliz de verte!

Y lo abrazo con mucha fuerza, que mi suegro solo la reconforto con ternura, recordandole lo mucho que el tambien la habia extrañado

Cuando en ese momento, alzo la vista y vio a su amigo bastante alejado, camino hacia el mirandolo fijamente y diciendo un simple:

-señor conde-con una ligera reverencia

Al solo volteo la mirada sin contestarle, mi padre aprovecho para acercarse y saludar a mi suegro

-que bueno verte!

-lo mismo digo Ram-contesto Poseidon

-aunque no son buenos tiempos

-si, eso veo, sera mejor encargarnos de eso-volteo hacia nosotros mandando-vayamos adentro, quiero saber que es lo que esta sucediendo

Todos obedecimos al instante,Deucey vino por mi y yo lo bese intensamente, mi papa nos apuro a entrar mientras Ine era ayudada por Nefertari y Harriet, solo Al se quedo al final diciendo para si mismo

-"Señor conde" ..que idiota!saluda a todo mundo primero menos a mi, de haberlo sabido antes...

Realmente le habia dolido la frialdad del saludo de Poseidon, Velkan lo esperaba en la entrada y cuando el papa de Lala llego a la puerta, pregunto

-el es Poseidon?-

Al solo asintio

-bien...veamos que nos dice-sonrio el primo de Alucard abrazandolo y ambos entraron a la Rad

Viktor y Jekyll saludaban tambien de forma efusiva a mi suegro y ni que decir de Lala que se habia colgado a su cuello realmente feliz de verlo

-sabia que vendrias!-decia encantada

-sabes que siempre volvere con ustedes!-

-Poseidon...nos hubiera encantado recibirte con otras noticias pero...-dijo Stein

-si, eso veo, bien, dime las noticias de forma concreta-

-la Talamasca viene a jodernos-respondio el papa de Frankie honestamente

Poseidon hizo una mueca asintiendo

-lo ven? Eso es ser claro y conciso, gracias por tu reporte Vik, eres grande, la ciudad?

-destruida, quizas desaparecieron pero su energia sigue aqui-dijo Ram

-eso es seguro-prosiguio Ine-creo que no se tomaran nada bien que hayas matado a su comandante

-el queria lastimar a mi cachorro yo me lo cargue, asi es la guerra, bien, debemos cuidar de que no lastimen a los ciudadanos

-Poseidon, ya no tenemos camaras en la ciudad

-y porque no? Nos las robaron?

-papa...de echo..,nosotros nos robabamos la señal-dijo mi esposo

-si que somos unos vandalos-decia el con sarcasmo haciendonos sonreir-bien, en ese caso tendremos que reponerlas, Viktor, tenemos acaso repuestos?

-bueno, creo que podemos colocar unas cuantas en las principales arterias de la ciudad, con la ayuda de los chicos

-excelente, traelas, Ram, Hades, Gore, Manu? Hola!-sonrio mi suegro al reconocerlo-bienvenido al equipo

Mi sirviente asintio feliz

-el placer es mio, mi señor-contesto el

Y Poseidon noto a Velkan

-tu, eres nuevo, luego nos presentamos, quisiera que apoyaran a los chicos a colocar las camaras lo mas rapido posible, lo harian?

-tu dinos rana y nosotros saltamos-respondio Hades solicito

-bien, en ese caso, a ponernos en movimiento!-nos mando Poseidon

Los chicos salieron detras de Viktor y Jekyll que iban por las camaras, Alucard permanecia cruzado de brazos sin moverse, Poseidon no lo habia mencionado y preferia mantenerse al margen, Velkan se acerco a el

-ire a ayudar a los chicos, estaras bien?

-seguro-respondio el conde medio sonriendo

El primo de Al pasaba su mano por el rostro del conde que no paso desapercibido por Poseidon aunque actuo como si no lo hubiese notado

Stein traia, con la ayuda de nosotras, las camaras, Frankie, Clawdeen Lagoona, Abbey y yo las sacabamos de las cajas y Lala tambien ayudaba desenredando los cables para poder instalarlos lo mas rapido posible, en menos de un minuto salieron todos a las principales calles de la ciudad, cada uno de los chicos iban acompañados de un guerrero, yo bese a mi marido y el prometio volver lo antes posible

Al cerrar la puerta, el dios del mar le dijo a Viktor

-necesito un reporte completo de lo que esta sucediendo

-claro

-Deuce es ahora el lider-dijo Al hablandole al dios por primera vez

Poseidon volteo

-si pero ya llegue yo, asi que, mi hijo ya puede jubilarse, gracias por participar!-

Al rodaba los ojos con fastidio

Mi suegro iba a acercarse a el pero en ese momento Ine se doblo del dolor

Los dos la miraron

-linda...estas bien?-pregunto Alucard preocupado

-no idiota! Tengo contracciones, o ya lo olvidaste?

-claro que no-dijo el conde obviamente recordandolo por juzgar su cara que se le habia olvidado :s-

Poseidon se acerco a ella

-que tan seguidas son?-preguntaba mi suegro

-tanto como que mi hijo no tarda en nacer!-

-te llevamos a un hospital?

-un bebe vampiro no nace asi-respondia Al quitando las manos de mi suegro de Ine , y Poseidon manoteaba para volver a ponerlas en su sitio-quieres quitarte?-le mando

-yo puedo ayudarla!-

-claro que no!-

-claro que si!-

-solo un senescal o un lider puede ayudarla!-

-pues yo soy tu compañero Y lider de la Rad, daaaa! Te fregue-respondio Poseidon de forma infantil

**DEFINITIVAMENTE TENEMOS AQUI UN BASTO GRUPO DE POSEIDONISTAS**

**XD**

**JJAJAJA QUE TERMINO ME BOTO**

**BIEN**

**ESPERAMOS 20 MAS**

**LES COMUNICO QUE REY AUN ESTA HACIENDO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE FIC**

**PERO TENEMOS TODAVIA UN BUEN PARA SUBIR**

**ESPERAMOS 20**

**Y CREO QUE A POSEIDON JAMAS SE LE VA A QUITAR LO SARCASTICO -_-**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	3. Chapter 3

-que desagradable eres!-decia – no sirves para hacer esto, necesito llamar a mi primo

-y crees que el va a ayudarte con los brazos abiertos? No seas inocente!-

-por supuesto que va a ayudarme, tu que sabes-

-yo ayudare a Ine

-no lo haras

-si lo hare!-decia seriamente mi suegro

-los dos por favor!-los interrumpia la rubia-busquense una jodida cama y arreglen su problema!

-oye!-replicaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-pero ahora, o me ayudan o se largan de mi campo de visión!-los regañaba Ine furiosa levantándose-

-mami!-Lala estaba sumamente asustada

-llevemosla a la habitación-decia Poseidon sosteniéndola- tu, mula borracha, ayúdame

-hablas de tu familia?-le respondio el vampiro mas obedecio al instante

-lo ves? Jamas te olvidas de las bromas, tranquila preciosa, yo voy a ayudarte-

-eso espero!-decia Ine bastante asustada

Los dos llevaron a la condesa a su habitación y la recostaron con suavidad en la cama, nosotras íbamos detrás de ellos mas Poseidon nos tapo el paso

-sera mejor que no estén cerca, yo les llamare si las necesito-dijo el

-pero…no sabes traer bebes al mundo!-dijo Per-

-claro que se! Si es lo mas sencillo, asi que, shuu, aléjense que me ponen nervioso, yo les hablo

Y nos cerro la puerta, todas nos miramos una a la otra

-sera mejor obedecer-dijo mamá abrazando a Lala-ven querida mia, vayamos a tomar algo para que te calmes

-pero mi hermano!

-esta ahora en manos de un dios…creo que debes confiar en que todo saldrá bien.-le sonreía con dulzura, créanme, no existe nada mas lindo en este mundo que la forma en como mi madre sonríe, es realmente linda

Ine mientras tanto la estaba pasando nada bien

-pero te juro Al que no vuelvo a acostarme contigo!-le decía ella furiosa

-ok-respondia el

-mira lo que ocasionas!

-ocasionamos mi amor, que no lo hice solo

-pero tu solo gozaste!-lo zarandeaba ella- y mírame ahora, esto duele intenso, animal! Ya quisiera verte a ti en mi lugar

Poseidon realmente no se aguantaba la risa, y el conde solo lo miraba furioso

-de que te ries?

-de nada, que me alegra no haber estado con Maddie cuando nacio Deuce

-son unos imbéciles-reclamaba la bella dama-todos los hombres de este mundo son unos imbéciles!-rectificaba furiosa

-de acuerdo preciosa, si, lo somos, ahora, necesito que te calmes, y me dejes ayudarte-decia Poseidon tranquilo

-no vas a poder hacerlo, debo esperar a mi primo-repetia tercamente Al

-quedate en donde estas y solo sostenla-le mando el dios con firmeza- tratare de hacerlo lo mas rápido posible

-que acaso crees que soy una maquina expendedora de dulces?-decia Ine asustada- no vas a sacarme un muñeco, es un bebe!

-linda, se lo que hago, en Atenas me encantaba ayudar a las puerquitas a tener a sus marranitos

Ine tomo una almohada y se la lanzo directo a mi suegro en el rostro

-auch!

-baboso! No me confundas con una marrana!-

-jaja te lo mereces!-se rio Al

Mas su esposa lo jalo

-es a mi?

-es a el!-dijo asustado el vampiro-Ine me ahorcas!

-no seas nena!

Mas un grito de dolor la doblo nuevamente

-Poseidon!-miro el conde a su amigo preocupado

Mi suegro se peinaba con cara de -_- ya saben que el primero muerto que sencillo y resoplando dijo

-necesito que te relajes, y confies en mi

La condesa ya sea por el dolor o por la voz de mi suegro,pero asintió obediente, Poseidon con suma dulzura acomodo a la dama para labor de parto y poso su mano derecha en su estomaguito, comenzó a llenarla de un brillo muy intenso, Integra lo miraba muy sorprendida, incluso los dolores se fueron, Alucard estaba igual de asombrado, Poseidon tenia los ojos cerrados mientras recitaba algo en griego, la luz fue mas fuerte, que ambos vampiros cerraron los ojos,y solo los abrieron al escuchar el llanto de un bebe, la incandescencia poco a poco fue disipándose, e Integra incluso se incorporo un poco, el dios tenia un hermoso niño entre sus brazos que lloraba con mucha fuerza

-hola!-le sonreía Poseidon feliz- sacaste los ojos de tu mami-

La pareja estaba asombradísima

Lo había logrado, había podido traer al mundo a Vlad Tepes II

Mi suegro se acerco lentamente a la bella dama diciéndole

- aquí esta mamá- y dulcemente se lo entrego a la condesa quien lo veia dichosa

-hola divino!...asi que tu eras quien me pateaba tanto?

Un hermoso niño con rubios cabellos y preciosos ojitos verdes que abria parpadeando varias veces, comenzó a llorar de nuevo

Ine lo arrrullo en sus brazos calmándolo y besándolo repetidas veces, el llanto llego a ella, cosa extraña, la condesa era una mujer de hierro y pocas veces demostraba sus emociones, volteo a mirar a Poseidon diciéndole sumamente agradecida

-gracias cariño!-

El de forma galante solo le dedico una reverencia

Al por el contrario, parecía bastante contrariado, como había podido el dios hacer aquello? Solo los senescales tenían ese poder de hacer nacer a un bebe vampiro, como es que un dios del Olimpo lo había logrado?

-amor…tu hijo-le hablo su esposa

El conde sacudió su cabeza como si despejara la duda diciendo

-si…si claro..es hermoso linda

Beso la cabecita del bebe, y despues beso a su mujer, Poseidon bajo la mirada al verlo y se alejo un poco para darles privacidad

-es hermoso-sonrio el

-no se parece a ti-lo lamento la dama

-ya mejorara con el tiempo-dijo el bromeando

Ella le dio un sape

-no seas estúpido

-ay…ok! Te quedo lindo amor

ella sonrio envolviendo al pequeño entre sus brazos

-no saco tus ojos

Al solo hizo una mueca como de " no se"

-eres demasiado vanidoso Alucard-dijo ella tapando a su pequeño con una sabana que Poseidon le había traido

-llamare a Lala, de seguro querra conocerlo y Jekyll lo puede evaluar-ofrecio mi suegro

-una vez mas querido mio…un millón de gracias

El tomo la mano de la dama y la beso con dulzura

-todo por ti-dijo galante

Y salio de la habitación

El conde se sento a lado de su esposa y esta le dijo:

-ve y discúlpate con el!-

-como?-respondio Al

-que no te hagas el ofendido cuando ni siquiera le diste las gracias por la ayuda

-si se la di!

-no , no lo hiciste, porque me mientes?-

-no te miento

-ve con el!-

-pero Ine yo

-AHORA-enfatizo con firmeza

El se paro berrinchudo

-es en serio! Tus hormonas me enamoran cada dia Integra-

Ella sonrio al verlo salir

-si…ese es tu papá. Acostúmbrate a el, mi amor-le hablo al niño

Todas volvíamos felices por el pasillo, Lala abrazaba feliz a su papa y nosotras felicitábamos a Alucard por el nacimiento de Vlady, el solo medio sonreía aceptando los parabienes de todas las damas

-podemos verla?-pregunto Maddie

-si...pueden ayudarla y creo que Jekyll puede evaluarla a ella y al niño-

-si, el no tarda, que emoción, Vlady ya esta aquí!-aplaudia mi mami-

Lala estaba ya llorando acercándose lentamente a su madre

-mira quien llego Vlady-sonreia la condesa-tu hermanita

Nuestra dulce amiga estaba maravillada de ver a su pequeño hermanito

-es rubio!-decia extasiada-se parece a ti mami!

Ine sonreía dichosa pasándole el bebe a su hija

La cual lo tomo como si fuera de cristal

-hola Vlady-saludaba Draculaura al bebe-soy Lala…y te esperaba desde hacia muuucho tiempo…prometo cuidar de ti siempre!-y besaba su cabecita con dulzura, la pequeña vampirito es sumamente tierna

-mil felicidades preciosa-besaba Maddie a la condesa la cual le regresaba la cortesía

-gracias Mad

-por Ra querida, dijo Nefertari mirándo al bebe y acariciándolo-es totalmente parecido a ti

.-que bueno!-dijo Harriet

Claro que Al la miraba asi

-aunque hubiese sido lindo que sacara tu cabello-le consolo Maddie abrazandolo-felicidades a ti también Al

-gracias-respondo algo seco el vampiro

-osea que barbara! No saco nada de tu marido Ine-dijo Per siempre de obvia-

-bueno..sera el próximo-sugirio Nadine

-no!-dijeron a una voz la condesa y Al

Todos los miramos divertidas

-ya no habrá otro?-sonrio mi madre

-creeme querida, que aquí cierro la fabrica-dijo la inglesa con decisión

-ay porque! Si te quedan preciosos!

-no son muñecos sabes?-respondio Al en el marco de la puerta y cruzado de brazos-

-pues hizo dos y le quedaron divinos-dijo Nadine

-ya habíamos decidido que no habrá mas…verdad cielo?-pregunto la condesa

El vampiro solo asintió

-que lastima! Porque Vlad es una preciosidad

-te juro que quiero comérmelo a besos!-decia Lala aun con el bebe en brazos

-me lo prestas?-dije yo

-eh?

-que si me lo prestas-repeti

-a…mi hermanito?

-no! Al oso de peluche, claro que tu a hermano Lala no seas incoherente

-pero..es que

-que?-dije molestándome -_-

-es que es muy pequeñito

-y?

-y bonito

-es obvio es un bebe

-y…lo puedes romper-me acuso ella

-que dijiste?-respondi ofendidísima

-ay..es que…Cleo..

-Lala…prestale a tu hermano-la regaño la condesa

Y con todo el dolor de su corazón me paso a su hermanito

Que cosa mas divina era

No pesaba nada!era una cosita preciosa y divina

Mas comenzó a llorar en cuanto lo tuve en mis brazos

-que le hiciste?-me acuso Lala

-nada-dije yo asustada

-lo hiciste llorar! Ay Cleo!

-siempre le pasa, todos los hombres que pasan por sus brazos terminan llorando-me dijo mi suegra sisañosamente

Pff -_-

-eres mala!-me regaño Ula

-pero yo..

-basta ya Lala-dijo Alucard- Cleo no le hizo nada

-exacto-reitero Ine- no acuses de esa manera

Por las dudas le regrese el bebe a su madre

-lo siento-dijo Draculaura apenada mirandome

-descuida-sonrei acariciando sus cabellos- eres la hermanita mayor y tu deber es defenderlo

Ella me sonrio y se sento a lado de su madre mirando con muchísimo amor al bebe

**CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA**

**20 Y SUBO**

**QUIEN COPIA QUE COSA?**

**.-.**

**NO ENTENDI**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	4. Chapter 4

Todas nos acercamos a ver al pequeñito mientras Al preguntaba a Jekyll quien entraba a la habitacion

-y Poseidon?

-en la sala de monitores

El conde asintió y salio dejándonos a todos adentro con su familia, iba pensando mientras caminaba por el largo pasillo, odiaba tener que darle las gracias aunque realmente si le había hecho un gran favor, de no haber estado ahí, tendría que haberle pedido ayuda a Velkan y aunque era su primo, no queria sentir deuda con nadie, además, aun se sentía molesto con el dios, le había hecho muchas! Mas tenia que obedecer a su mujer y mas porque le acababa de dar un segundo hijo.

-es exactamente por eso que un hombre no debe casarse-se decía a si mismo con fastidio

Y una vez mas, se quejaba de lo retirado que estaba sus habitaciones de la residencia principal

-a la otra. Tomo un colectivo-decia con burla, al llegar a la sala, el dios estaba ahí, bebiendo una botella de agua, con una mano en sus jeans, y su camiseta de quiet riot de manga larga, como si nada le importase en el mundo

Resoplo molesto y se acerco

-oye-dijo llamando su atención

Poseidon volteo

-gracias-dijo sin mirarlo

-de que?-le respondio mi suegro sonriendo

-por la ayuda

.-la ayuda en que?-insistio en saber Poseidon

-en hacer nacer a Vlad

-fue un placer-dijo el mirándolo fijamente mas el conde no le daba la mirada

Al asintió y se dio media vuelta para volver a la habitación cuando el dios le hablo

-vas a seguir enojado conmigo?-

El conde resoplo con molestia

Hablaba en serio?

Despues de como lo había tratado y todavía le echaba la culpa a el?

-yo no estoy molesto-mintio el vampiro

Poseidon se acerco

-yo creo que si

-no…en verdad…me alegra que volvieras

-pues no lo parece-respondio mi suegro

AL volteo

-y que esperabas? Una fiesta de bienvenida?

-no..pero al menos…alguna emoción de tu parte al verme

-ya te dije que me da gusto-

-rayos! No brinques tan alto que te confundirán con un conejo!-le solto con sarcasmo

De nuevo esas bromas que lo sacaban de quisio

-no suelo demostrar lo que siento

-si…ya me di cuenta de eso-dijo Poseidon haciendo una mueca-

-pero que no salte encima de ti como los demás no significa que no me da gusto verte, asi que si me disculpas, señor de los mares, vuelvo con mi familia

Y no queriendo dar mas explicaciones volvia hacia la habitación, mas Poseidon le solto un:

-lo lamento

AL se paro en seco

-lamento no haberte dicho mis planes, pero no podía llevarte conmigo-dijo el dios acercándose

-no queria hacerlo-mintio el conde

-pues me alegra que no lo pensaras…porque era algo que tenia que hacer por mi mismo

-y le reitero mi agrado de tenerlo de vuelta-le contesto dolido- ahora si me disculpa

Poseidon le detuvo tomando su brazo

-no te vayas…

Aquel contacto hizo como si una descarga eléctrica recorriera el cuerpo del vampiro

-tu fuiste uno de los motivos principales…por que quise volver de nuevo

Al se jalo molesto

-si…se nota!

-es verdad.

-en serio?

-porque lo dudas?-pregunto Poseidon

-porque? Bueno! Te dire que ni siquiera te despediste de mi! Ni una sola palabra, ni un "nos vemos" solo te largaste sin mas!-reclamo al fin el vampiro

-no podía hacerlo

-no? Estas seguro?

-si

-perfecto! Es bueno saberlo

-y sabes porque no lo hice?

-la verdad no me interesa saberlo-replico furioso el conde

-porque si te veia, simplemente no iba a poder irme!-

-si, eso dices

-es la verdad!

-si…y yo que te creo!

-no me importa si me crees o no, es realmente lo que sentí y si me quedaba mas tiempo iba a desaparecer en un mes, acaso preferias eso?

-sabes que no, pero si hubiera preferido que te despidieras de mi!

-joder que no podía hacerlo!-le grito Poseidon

-pero si pudiste despedirte de Maddie?-

Mi suegro resoplo con burla

-no puedo creerlo!-decia riéndose molesto

-que? Es la verdad! Te importo un carajo comino nuestro compañerismo que te largaste sin decir nada y olvidándote siquiera de decirme un hasta pronto!

-te deje una carta!-

-si! Mas fría que un tempano de hielo, pero ok, eso es lo que merezco, bien por ti, ahora volviste, perfecto, te dare lo que tanto deseabas, le pediré a Fere que te desuna de mi y listo! Todos contentos

Claro que mi suegro lo veia asi -_- ´

-eso quieres?-le pregunto

-no! Eso es lo que TU QUIERES y me lo dejaste muy en claro, si yo no soy parte tan importante de tu vida, tu tampoco lo seras ya de la mia!

-asi que según tu, no eres importante para mi?-

-no lo creo, asi es

- y solo porque le avise a Maddie, y a ti no, no me importas en lo absoluto?-

-conoces el dicho, " una acción vale mas que mil palabras?" bueno, tus acciones hablaron por ti! Y si tu me tienes en tu nivel mas bajo, pues yo bien puedo hacer lo mismo por ti

-sabes porque no me despedi de ti?-alzo la voz Poseidon

-creo que ya me quedo eso claro!

-no no lo sabes!

-claro que lo se

Poseidon jalo al vampiro hacia el quedando extremadamente cerca de su cara, Al solo lo miraba sumamente sorprendido y mas por las palabras que salieron de su boca

-**porque te amo –**Recalco firmemente mi suegro mirándolo a los ojos

El conde no sabia ni como reaccionar

-y si..crees…que porque a Maddie le regale un diamante, a Deuce le deje al cuidado de mi tridente, a Cleo mis consejos y de ti no pude despedirme…y que por eso son mas importantes que tu…te recuerdo.. porque creo que lo olvidaste…que a ti, te deje lo mas importante de todo

-que cosa?-pregunto Al extrañado

-mi confesión-respondio el dios sinceramente

Y el vampiro lo recordó…

Antes de irse, Poseidon le había hablado mentalmente, confesándole sus sentimientos, el vampiro bajo la mirada confundido, mas mi suegro tomo su rostro con delicadeza

-te dije que te amaba…y que volveria…no pensé que necesitaras de cosas materiales,cuando te deje lo mas importante de todo…mi amor por ti…

Al se sentía peor que pulga de rata, realmente si era muchísimo mejor que cualquier materialismo, y sentía que no había valorado ese sentimiento

Mas nunca es demasiado tarde, ya que sin mirarlo, dijo

-tu sabes que yo también te amo…incluso lo sabes sin que yo te lo dijera…por eso me dolio que te fueras sin decirme nada

Y alzo sus ojos hacia Poseidon fijamente

El dios sonrio, el cual acaricio el rostro del vampiro con dulzura

Que cosa mas hermosa era!

-si te veia antes de irme…tendría que haberte llevado conmigo-le dijo sincero

-lo hubiera hecho

-eso es lo que no deseaba..Ine te necesitaba

-pero..

-te prometi volver…y aquí estoy,..volvi por ti

Al suspiro

-me lastimaste

-lo se-sonrio Poseidon-lo lamento

Y lo atrajo hacia el abrazandolo con fuerza, el conde hizo lo mismo,cerro los ojos y lo estrecho como deseando no dejarlo ir nunca,lo tenia nuevamente ahi, a su lado, y no pensaba volver a perderlo

El dios acariciaba con ternura el cabello de su compañero,si el supiera la forma en que lo habia extrañado desde que se habian separado, seguramente no estaria tan molesto con el,deposito un beso en su rostro volviendolo a envolver con sus brazos

-no vuelvas a irte-le pidio Al

-no lo hare mas

-prometelo-

-lo prometo-dijo despacio Poseidon, el vampiro lo miro fijamente,le parecia imposible verlo ahi frente a el, habian sido dos meses de incertidumbre, y ahora tenerlo en sus brazos, le parecia irreal, tocaba el atractivo rostro del dios como para asegurarse que realmente era el, mi suegro solo sonreia perdido en la intensa mirada del vampiro

-Vlady no saco tus ojos-dijo el padre de Deuce

-no era esa mi intencion-respondio Al- no pense nunca en esa posibilidad

-hubiera sido lindo verlos en el

- tengo otros planes reservados para heredar mi color de ojos-sonrio el vampiro

Poseidon hizo un gesto de extrañeza

-acaso tendras otro bebe?

-no seas curioso,cariño-le "regaño" el principe-todo a su tiempo

Mi suegro solo hizo un gesto de "ok"

Al miraba fijamente al dios del mar, sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, Poseidon tambien deseaba lo mismo,y se acerco lentamente, mas antes de besarlo sonrio, no queria que volviera a hacerle lo mismo que en el Tartaro, el lo habia besado y el muy vampiro nena ni siquiera habia respondido, asi que desvio ese beso hacia muy cerca de los labios del conde que se veia muy desconcertado por esta maniobra, suspiro algo molesto, Al se acerco a besarlo como se debe cuando Velkan y Thad volvieron, y ambos se separaron un poco, mas al ver quienes habian arribado, Poseidon coloco su mano en la cintura del vampiro como denotando propiedad

-ya nacio?-pregunto el chico feliz-

-quien? Ah, si, Vlad-respondio el conde distraidamente, estan en la habitacion-

-genial!ire a conocerlo

Velkan miraba de muy mala manera al dios el cual le sonreia con cierta burla ya que al irse Thad, atraia mas hacia el al vampiro

-tu puedes ir tambien-le decia Al en un tono que significaba claramente un "anda, largo de aqui"

Velkan asintio y salio detras de su sobrino mientras Poseidon lo miraba criticandolo al maximo

El conde se notaba sumamente nervioso, no tenia animos de dar explicaciones de la visita de su primo asi que desvio rapidamente la atencion de mi suegro

-y bien...que haremos ahora con la Talamasca?

-quien es Velkan?-pregunto Poseidon directamente al vampiro

-es mi primo-respondio de inmediato

El dios alzo una ceja dudoso

-en serio? Y que quiere aqui?

-vino a unirse a la RAD

-y quien lo unio?

-yo

-y tu porque?-pregunto sonriendo el padre de Deuce

-porque...necesitabamos ayuda y tu hijo acepto que se quedara-

-pero yo no lo acepto

-pero tu no estabas-sonrio Al a su vez

-pero ya volvi-siguio el juego Poseidon-

-cariño, necesitamos aliados en estos momentos, y Velkan es un buen guerrero, lamento informartelo, pero no se ira, ahora debemos trabajar en nuestra defensa-

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo

-no lo quiero aqui-insistia tercamente mi suegro

-ah vamos

-correlo, no lo quiero en la RAD-

-no voy a correrlo!-dijo algo frikeado Al

-si no lo corres tu, lo correre yo

-tu no correras a nadie y si eres el jefe, dedicate a planear lo que haremos-

**CONTINUANDO LA HISTORIA!**

**YA SABEN REGLAS**

**20 Y SUBO**

**PONGANSE LAS PILAS AMIGAS!**

**Y APROVECHEN QUE REY ESTA AUN ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC**

**ASI CONTESTA DUDAS PREGUNTAS Y LO QUE QUIERAN SABER DEL FIC**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	5. Chapter 5

Poseidon estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a el vampiro como esperando que fuera en ese instante a darle el boleto a su primo hacia Rumania

Al bufo rodando los ojos

-bien! Le pedire que se vaya cuando todo esto termine, de acuerdo?

-mucho mejor

-solo si tu me cuentas de Pélope-sonrio a su vez Al

Poseidon rio nerviosamente

-ya te dije que no es nadie

-tambien tenia los ojos azules?

Fue el turno de mi suegro de sentirse acorralado

-no se, no me acuerdo

-ah vamos!

-en serio

-y yo que te creo!

-quien te dijo que tenia los ojos azules?

-eso no te lo dire

-ah si me lo diras!

-ok, fue Zeus, contento?

-Zeus?-respondio asombrado Poseidon-cuando viste a Ese idiota?

-vino a buscarme, para convertirme en su amante

-que?-grito el dios

-asi es, tu hermanito es un pervertido

-ese cabron!-decia mi suegro furioso

-pero lo mande al carajo, mas me informo que habias tenido a un tal Pélope que fue tu gran amor!

-yo no diria mi gran amor!-sonrio nervioso el dios

-de lindos ojos azules

-eran mas grises de hecho

-y que le ibas a regalar el diamante azul

-eso fue de su cosecha porque jamas pense en dárselo, Te conto hasta del diamante?-preguntaba en shock mi suegro

-aja, es cierto?

-por supuesto que no! Jamas le di ese diamante a nadie!

Al alzo la ceja

-de verdad-sonrio Poseidon nervioso

-en donde esta mi anillo?-pregunto maliciosamente el conde

Claro que el dios se quedo asi

D:

Zeus de seguro habia ido de chismoso!

-cual..?-dijo en un hilo de voz

-tu sabes de que anillo hablo

-n..no..no se!-

-ok-respondio "molesto" Al aunque gozaba demasiado de hacer sufrir a su amigo

-de veras, no se de que me hablas!-

-bien

-Zeus te..mintio! Si, eso, el diamante se me perdio hace siglos-

-all right-dijo el conde cruzandose de brazos seriamente ofendido-

Poseidon se veia realmente nervioso, claro que llevaba la sortija con el, pero habia pensado darsela en otra ocasion menos forzada,y ahora gracias a su hermano, tendria que buscar el momento perfecto

-Gracias Zeus por arruinarme la sorpresa! -se autodecia con enojo mi suegro- siempre pateandome las pelotas

Al le miraba como esperando una explicacion asi que Poseidon se le acerco

-hablaremos despues con mas calma...de acuerdo?

-me daras mi sortija?-pregunto directamente el conde

A El no le gustaba andarse por las ramas! Siempre habia sido muy directo

-yo no..

-si o no?-le apremio

-ok, si, bueno, eso si quieres usarla-respondio de inmediato mi suegro como niño regañado

-si te pregunto por ella es porque la usare

-bien, de acuerdo, pero esperemos el momento perfecto si?

-que? Me llevaras a cenar?-sonrio con malicia el vampiro

-si eso quieres, porque no!-

-en serio?

-no existe un momento perfecto, pero podemos construirlo, y no espere tantos siglos para entregar algo muy valioso para mi a alguien que es el doble de preciado que una joya, tu eres esa persona Al...solo quiero hacer las cosas bien por primera vez en mi vida-

El vampiro sonrio con ternura

Poseidon podia ser sumamente dulce cuando se lo proponia

-ok...lo haremos a tu manera-dijo abrazandolo -pero que quede claro que es mia-

-nadie va a quitartela

-promesa del Dios del mar?

-que se muera Dora la Exploradora si miento-

-siempre metiendote con el mundo infantil-

-existe crueldad en el mundo, que lo superen!-

El conde rio al escuchar el sarcasmo de su compañero y mi suegro aprovecho esto para poder robarle un beso, estaba por hacerlo cuando llegaban los demas, y tuvieron que separarse nuevamente

-listo, estan instaladas-anuncio Deucey

-bien hecho cachorro, en donde esta Viktor?-

-aun viendo a Vlad-respondio el conde

-por eso odio los bebes, llegan al mundo y todos quiere verlos aunque luego nadie los aguanta-

-ya nacio?-preguntaron todos sorprendidos

-"partos Poseidon, seguros e indoloros"-se auto anunciaba mi suegro como comercial de tv.-anden, vayan a conocer al bodoque y luego vuelvan aquí-

Los chicos salieron corriendo mientras los mayores se acercaban a su líder

-la ciudad esta desolada, los normies y monsters estan en refugios

-sera lo mejor-asintio mi suegro-no podemos permitir una carniceria-

-notaron algun enemigo?-pregunto Al

-no, ni uno solo, mas sabemos que aun estan aqui-informo Hades-no van a irse tan facilmente

-eso creo,realmente son fastidiosos

Viktor volvia a todo correr por el pasillo

-en donde demonios andas?-le apuro mi suegro-acaso le llevaste ofrendas como al niño dios?

-perdon!-respondio Stein apenadisimo-es que es un bebe hermoso, felicidades Al

-el merito es de ella-respondio el conde como si nada

-lo dices como si no te importara su nacimiento-dijo Ram mirándolo severo

-claro que me importa, es mi hijo pero no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos-dijo Alucard fríamente

-es Rumano y ellos son asi-sonrio el dios disculpándole- Viktor, coloca los monitores nuevamente, debemos vigilar

-entendido!

En la habitación, estábamos con el pequeño Vlady, los chicos le miraban curiosos

-esta bien gordito!-sonreia Heath

-aunque no lo creas, asi naciste tu-le informaba su madre abrazandolo

-asi?

-si, eras una pelota peliroja, pesaste casi 5 kilos

-wow!-respondimos todos

-y a donde se te fue todo ese sobrrrepeso amorr?-preguntaba Abbey

-creo que mi mama no me daba de comer-respondio Heath

-solo lo hice una vez! Podias dejar de mencionar eso?-replico Nadine apenada

-lo dejaste sin comer?-quiso saber Holt

-si, por estar viendo un maratón de películas de terror-

-prometiste al psicólogo no volver a mencionarlo-le regaño su madre

-esa fue a ti ,mamá!

Deuce mientras tanto estaba a mi lado, miraba al pequeño Vlady dormir en los brazos de su mama

-sabes-me dijo al oído-creo que DJ sera muchísimo mas hermoso que el

Yo sonreí

-por supuesto que lo sera-dije recargándome en el con ternura-se parecerá a ti-

-prefiero que tenga tu bello rostro-

Yo lo bese, mas me sentía muy preocupada

.-amor…crees que salgamos de esta?

-por supuesto que si linda, ya lo veras

-temo por ti

-descuida…Poseidon regreso y le cedi el puesto de líder, prefiero estar a tu lado que liderar un equipo-

Yo lo abrace feliz

En ese momento, Maddie salio a buscar a su novio el cual venia por el pasillo hacia la habitación

-hola guapo-dijo ella abrazandolo

El dios la beso atrayéndola hacia el

-todo bien?

-si, Ine esta perfecta y el bebe muy sano..lo hiciste perfecto cariño

-dime algo que yo no haga bien-dijo mi suegro vanidoso

-Vlady es muy lindo!-

-si, gracias a los cielos se parece a Ine y no a Al,si no tendríamos dos presumidos en la RAD

Maddie rio

-sabes…últimamente he estado pensando…

-si?

-en tener otro bebe

Poseidon se movio nervioso

-de veras?

-si…no te gustaría?

-amorsito, ya conoces mi respuesta a eso

-y no lo considerarías ni por mi?

-preciosa si tu quieres tener otro bebe, tienes mi total permiso para que busques un hombre y te haga el favor

Maddie le solto un manotazo

-eres desagradable!-

-que? Cariño es la verdad!no quiero mas hijos

-pero a mi me encantaría…

-y te entiendo, Mad…lo lamento…pero yo no deseo mas bebes, Deuce es mi heredero y se que el disfruta de serlo…no voy a quitarle esa satisfacción-

Mi suegra suspiro algo decepcionada

Poseidon la miro

-lo siento Maddie…pero realmente ya no deseo tener mas descendencia, fui muy irresponsable en el pasado y no quiero que ocurra nuevamente

ella asintió

-mas lo digo sinceramente, si deseas otro hijo, yo no voy a detener tus sueños...puedes buscar a quien tu quieras

-sabes que no lo haría

-no soy tan egoísta para detenerte…no te lo mereces

-solo tendría un hijo contigo….

-pero yo no lo deseo…

-podemos hablarlo despues?-pidio mi suegra mirándole

-si…pero la respuesta seguirá siendo No

Y entro a la habitación con los demás dejando a Maddie bastante confundida

-bien, ya vieron al bebe-dijo mi suegro en voz alta- ahora los quiero a todos en la sala principal, ya tendremos tiempo despues para reunioncitas, esta claro?-

Todos nos levantamos veloces y obedecimos al instante

Poseidon nos abrió la puerta

-vamos, afuera todo mundo, out out! Dejen descansar a la dama

-que genio

-ok

-mmmmm

-que bueno que volviste eh!

Replicaban algunos sonriendo, y el cerro la puerta cuando todos estábamos fuera , volteo sonriéndole a la condesa

-listo…ahora podras descansar un momento

Ine sonrio

-siempre eres mi salvador

el se acerco tomando a Vlady

Ya había sido vestido con un precioso pañalerito con un barquito bordado, el dios sonrio al verlo

**OK QUE BIEN QUE LLEGAMOS A LOS 20**

**ASI QUE TENEMOS AQUI UNA ACTIVIDAD**

**REY EN VERDAD LE ENCANTA SU OPINION ACERCA DE SUS FICS**

**Y QUIERE QUE USTEDES SUS AMIGOS Y AMIGAS**

**LE AYUDEN A DECIDIR**

**QUIEN SERA LA PAREJA PRINCIPAL EN ESTE CICLO DE FICS**

**MADDIE Y POSEIDON**

**O**

**AL X POSEIDON**

**ESPERO 20 RESPUESTAS CON SU VOTO**

**GRACIAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	6. Chapter 6

-Al quiso que toda su ropa, y su habitación fuese decorada con motivos marinos-

-para acordarse mas de mi-dijo mi suegro con soberbia

-eso es obvio, te ama

-y también a ti

-lo complementamos

-a no dudarlo-respondio el dios sosteniendo con ternura al pequeño niño

El bebe parecía estar de lo mas a gusto con su padrino

-Maddie quiere otro niño-dijo Ine mirándolo

Poseidon suspiro

-lo se…

-y tu?

El la miro

-no realmente

-ya lo sabia-sonrio la bella

-Deuce es mi pequeño…no podría quitarle su lugar , es…como reemplazarlo

-los hijos no se reemplazan lo sabias?-le dijo la condesa

-lo se… mas en el pasado poco me importaban, ahora es diferente, Deuce es un chico increíble y me gusta disfrutarlo, con un bebe seria todo muy complicado…

- y un bebe que no fuera de Maddie?-pregunto la rubia

-creo que ella me mataria si yo embarazara a otra mujer-sonrio Poseidon acostando a Vlady en su cunita que ya anteriormente había sido colocada ahí

-quizas algun dia alguien te de otro hijo

-lo dudo

-nunca descartes la posibilidad que pueda suceder y de quien menos te lo esperes-sonrio la condesa

Mi suegro se acerco a besar su frente

-ya veremos que sucede…descansa, ha sido un dia dificil

-gracias querido

El salio de la habitación, realmente ya era muy tarde, pasaban de las 2 de la mañana, Al venia rumbo al cuarto de su esposa

-esta dormida?

-le dije que descansara, Vlady también

-bien, necesito que veas algo-

-deberias ir a ver a tu bebe-

-si…a eso iba…

-te pasa algo con Vlad?-le pregunto directamente Poseidon mirándolo severo

Al suspiro

-porque lo preguntas?

-te veo muy apático

El vampiro se encogio de hombros

-cuando yo naci, realmente no fui un niño mimado, mi padre me decía que los hombres nacemos guerreros…que si los consentimos, no sirven en el campo de batalla-

-pero ya no estamos en ese tiempo

-Vlad tendrá demasiados mimos con Lala y su madre cuidándolo, además…no soy muy cariñoso con los niños

-eres muy cariñoso con tu hija

-si…las niñas deben ser tratadas como princesas….los niños no, esa es mi forma de pensar y mi esposa lo sabe, pero realmente amo a mi hijo-

-eres raro!

-ya me lo han dicho

-pues te lo vuelvo a asegurar, eres muy raro, ahora ve adentro y dale un beso a tu hijo

-fine-dijo el conde en ingles, ya bastante cansadito de que tanto Ine como Poseidon lo trataran como niño rebelde!

Su esposa dormia ya, se acerco a la cuna del pequeño el cual estaba también en brazos de Morfeo, vio la ropita que traía y sonrio, el había pedido que todo tuviera motivos marinos, se acerco al bebe y beso sus rubios cabellitos

-buenas noches pequeño-le acaricio con ternura y salio del cuarto

Todos estábamos reunidos en junta, la noche no iba a traer buenas nuevas seguramente, Poseidon tomaba una silla, la volteo y se sento con el respaldo frente a el diciendo:

-bien, debemos organizarnos

Un estallido en la planta de luz de la ciudad que había detectado el monitor principal nos sorprendio y asusto a todos

-se acabo la junta, a pelear!-se levanto mi suegro bromeando con sarcasmo

La luz fallo mas la planta propia que tenia la mansión se activo devolviendo la electricidad a la casa

El ejercito de la Talamasca estaba destruyendo la subestación principal

-desean dejar sin luz a la ciudad-dijo Ram mirando

-eso creo, bien, vayamos por ellos, Deuce, tu te quedas a cargo, mujeres a dormir!-

-oye!-replicaron todas

-asi o mas machista!-se cruzo de brazos Maddie

-cariño, hablo de las chicas no de ti, tu sabes que tu lugar no es con ellas y debes pelear con nosotros-

-como tomo eso?-dijo mi suegra asi ._. -

-Stein!vigila la ciudad, cualquier cambio me avisas-mando el dios

-de acuerdo

Los guerreros salían con Poseidon a la cabeza, el cual activo su tornado sonriendo con alegría

-es bueno volver!-dijo satisfecho de si mismo y desaparecio

-si Maddie, Te llevo-reclamo mi suegra molesta al ver que había partido sin ella

Gore la tomo en brazos y salio con la latosa madre de Deuce rumbo al lugar al igual que los demás miembros del equipo

La Talamasca estaba destruyendo toda la planta de luz

-no dejen a nadie vivo! Destrocenlo todo!-gritaba Samantha a viva voz- que estos perros se queden sin luz y los envuelvan las sombras, que la sagra…

Mas no termino de hablar cuando una brutal ola la arraso bastante comicamente

-odio a las mujeres que hablan demasiado-dijo Poseidon llegando dispuesto a la lucha

-maldito infeliz!-gritaba la mujer mojada como pato-debiste morir!

-no concedo caprichos ni enderezo jorobados, asi que…jodete perra!-y lanzo terribles rayos sobre ella que los esquivo la muy bitch hábilmente- déjate matar! No seas necia, si ni te va a doler!-le reclamaba mi suegro enfrascándose en una terrible lucha

Los guerreros aparecían dispersados en toda la planta

-son miles-decia Alucard asombrado de ver a las animas guerreras

-si…debemos localizar a los senescales-dijo Hades a su lado

Mas los enemigos eran realmente astutos y ya habían corregido ese error, los monjes que controlaban a los ejércitos de animas, estaban escondidos estratégicamente, la RAD peleaba valientemente, mas era bastante frustrante que mientras mas los eliminaban, mas salían! Manu emanaba su gran poder y resultaba acabando a varios de ellos pero no servia de nada

-mi señor!-gritaba mi fiel sirviente a mi padre-no esta funcionando!

-ya lo veo…estamos perdidos…

Alucard llego a su lado de un salto

-no seas marica, momia! Tenemos que continuar peleando!

-mira quien habla de maricas? –le regreso papá

-celos porque te lo quite?-se burlo Al disparando

-tu si que tienes problemas, vampiro de cuarta!-se defendia el faraón emitiendo su poder

Hades buscaba a los senescales por todos lados, si los encontraba, podía deshacerse de ellos y asi acabar con los fantasmas que parecían se están triplicando, Poseidon continuaba peleando con Samantha que no dejaba de soltar sus terribles poderes contra mi suegro y localizaba a Al entre la lucha, exhalando a su vez contra el vampiro, el dios le gritaba alertándolo un:

-Cuidado!

El conde se alcanzo a quitar de la línea de fuego a tiempo que una ráfaga de poder pasaba muy cerca de el

-estas peleando contra mi!-decia furioso Poseidon a su enemiga

-y yo busco tu punto débil en la pelea!-reia con malicia la chica

Maddie disparaba a diestra y siniestra con Gore a su lado, y trataba de ayudar a Hades quien buscaba a los monjes para poder deshacerse de los fantasmas que también luchaban contra ellos

-esto no esta bien-decia mi suegra preocupada

Dos terribles explosiones retumbaron por todo el lugar, las huestes de la Talamasca habían destruido otra subestación

La ciudad quedo en total penumbras

Papá lanzaba su poder de luminosidad en el campo de batalla, a excepción de Alucard , Poseidon y Maddie, no podía luchar en la oscuridad

Samatha rio al saber que sus esclavos habían realizado su objetivo

-estan en las sombras….pronto los cercaremos

Y desaparecio entre una estruendosa carcajada dejando furioso a Poseidon

-tenia que ser hija de ese Talbot, odiosa como su padre!

Grito a sus compañeros que estaban cerca

-cubranse!

Todos lo hicieron al momento, sabían lo que se acercaba

El dios del mar llamo a su elemento y el agua venia dócil y salvaje ante el llamado de su amo, arrasando con las animas que parecía que ante el vital liquido, no podían

El lugar quedo vacio y en penumbras

Solo los hachones mágicos que mi padre había colocado en el cielo, relumbraban pobremente

-estan todos bien?-pregunto el dios

Los guerreros se reunieron

-si-contesto Hades- no pude localizar a los monjes

-descuida…yo tampoco pude hacerlo-respondio Poseidon sinceramente

-que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Al al mirar todo en penumbras

-tratar de arreglar esto

-nosotros?-preguntaba Maddie

-los normies no lo harán-respondio mi suegro mirando en derredor- no podemos dejar a la ciudad sin luz, Gore, llévate a Maddie a casa y trae a Stein, el buscara una solucion

-de acuerdo

-Ram, tu y Manu vigilen la ciudad, espero que no ataquen a las personas esta noche

-lo dudo…ire enseguida, estamos en contacto-

-seguro-Poseidon miro al nuevo vampiro-tu, como te llamas?-

El primo de Al lo veia asi -_- -

-Velkan

-ah, si claro…Velkan, mucho gusto, ve con mi hermano y revisa la planta de agua potable de la ciudad

-que es lo que piensas?-pregunto Hades

-que van a cercarnos hasta que no tengamos mas que rendirnos…-respondio el dios- y saben que no arriesgaremos a los normies…debemos detenerlos

Todos asintieron

-yo me quedare con Al y esperaremos tu vuelta-le dijo al aleman

-se quedan en lo oscurito-sonrio Hades con burla

Claro que Gore, Velkan y Maddie lo sapearon al mismo tiempo

-hey! Que soy un dios del Olimpo, del inframundo pero lo soy! Respétenme-

-entonces no digas babosadas-le regaño Ram

-es Hades, no esperes que acotaciones de Shakespeare salgan de su boca, asi que, que están esperando? Mi bendición? Vuelen palomas!-dijo Poseidon

Maddie beso rápidamente a mi suegro el cual le respondio y se alejo con Gore, los demás hicieron lo propio, el lugar quedo vacio

-mi hermano tenia razón-sonrio mi suegro al conde- si queria quedarme contigo en lo oscurito

Al rio

-que acaso estamos en la secundaria?-pregunto el alzando una ceja con malicia

Poseidon se acerco

-cariño, si tu hubieras estado en la secundaria conmigo, imagínate nuestras tardes en las regaderas del gym!-

-eres un pervertido-le regaño el vampiro

-y mi trabajo me ha costado serlo- dijo con sarcasmo el dios besando a Al en la mejilla el cual le abrazo por la cintura

El papa de Lala suspiro

-la Talamasca va a jodernos verdad?-pregunto preocupado

**HOLA A TODOS**

**AQUÍ EMPEZANDO EL DIA CON EL NUEVO CHAPTER**

**AGRADECIENDO INFINITAMENTE LOS REVIEWS QUE NOS DEJAN**

**REY Y YO LEEMOS TODOS Y CADA UNO QUE LLEGAN AL FIC Y MI NOVIA SE LOS AGRADECE INFINITAMENTE**

**A LA CHICA QUE DEJO UN GRAN REVIEW O.O EN PRIMER LUGAR, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU OPINION, REY TE LO AGRADECE YA QUE LE GUSTA LEER OPINIONES ASI COMO LAS TUYAS, QUE SE EXTIENDAN Y DICE QUE NO SE ENOJA, AL CONTRARIO, TE AGRADECE TUS PUNTOS DE VISTA, Y LOS RESPETA, Y ESTA DE ACUERDO EN LA MAYORIA DE LO QUE DICES, Y SI, LO ACEPTA, AMBOS ESTAN DESCUIDANDO SUS RELACIONES CON SUS OTRAS MITADES POR CENTRARSE MAS EN ELLOS DOS, AL NO ES TAN FRIO COMO PIENSAN, CON LALA EL ES EXTREMADAMENTE CARIÑOSO, Y EN ESTE CAPITULO EL LO EXPLICA, EL FUE CRIADO ASI, ES UN VAMPIRO QUE NO RECIBIO CARIÑO DE PADRE O MADRE, ASI QUE LE ES DIFICIL DEMOSTRARLO, CUANDO NACIO LALA, FUE TODO MUY DISTINTO, FUE SU PRIMERA HIJA, FUE NIÑA Y FUE DIFERENTE A AHORA CON SU HIJO, PERO REALMENTE LO AMA, AL ES UN MAGNIFICO PADRE, LO HA DEMOSTRADO MUCHAS VECES CUANDO CUIDA A SU PRINCESA Y NO HAY QUE JUZGARLO TAN DURAMENTE, RECUERDEN QUE ES UN VAMPIRO ANTE TODO, ES EL CONDE DRACULA Y NO ES UNA DE LAS PERSONAS MAS AMOROSAS QUE EXISTEN XD ES UN GUERRERO SANGUINARIO QUE ESTA ADAPTANDOSE A LA VIDA MODERNA Y A SER PADRE POR SEGUNDA VEZ, AUNADO A QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ELIGE UN COMPAÑERO Y TODO ES NUEVO PARA EL!**

**DE INCLUIR MAS DEUCE Y CLEO, ELLOS SIEMPRE SERAN LOS PROTAGONISTAS DE LAS HISTORIA, MAS POCO A POCO, IRAN ENVOLVIENDO MAS SOBRE ELLOS, RECUERDEN QUE YA HAN MADURADO COMO PAREJA, ESTAN COMPROMETIDOS Y YA NO PELEAN POR CUALQUIER TONTERIA COMO ANTES PORQUE YA CRECIERON JUNTOS, DISCUTEN COMO TODA PAREJA NORMAL PERO LAS NIÑERIAS QUEDARON EN EL PASADO, SI ESTA PENSADO EN HACER NACER A DJ MAS ADELANTE, AUNADO A QUE LA BODA DE ELLOS, TAMBIEN ESTA PROGRAMADA PARA RELATARSE, NO COMAN ANSIAS!**

**Y COMO VE, GANO EL AXP, POSEIDON NO DESEA MAS HIJOS DE MADDIE PORQUE EL DECIDIO YA, QUE SOLO DEUCE SERIA SU DESCENDIENTE, Y POR SI NO LO HAN NOTADO, EL DIOS ODIA LOS COMPROMISOS, LES TEME, Y ES POR LO MISMO QUE EL Y MADDIE NO SE CASARAN, AUN CON TODO LO QUE LA AMA, ENTRE ELLOS , AUN EXISTEN COSAS QUE LOS SEPARAN, RENCORES QUE NI EL TIEMPO PUEDE BORRAR Y QUE LA MAYORIA EL DIOS, SE SIENTE CULPABLE, Y SON QUIZAS POR ESOS MISMOS, QUE SU CORAZON ESTA EMPEZANDO A LATIR POR OTRAS PERSONAS, EL AMOR ES FUERTE, SI, PERO EL ORGULLO Y EL RENCOR LO FRICCIONAN TANTO QUE AUNQUE DESEEMOS, NO PODEMOS ARREGLAR EL PASADO**

**BUENO, TE DEJO LO QUE REY Y ALGUNOS CHICOS DEL ROLE HEMOS ESTADO ANALIZANDO Y DISCUTIENDO, MI NOVIA SUELE PREGUNTAR A TODOS NOSOTROS NUESTRA OPINION Y LA MAYORIA, NOS INCLINAMOS POR LA PAREJA DE AXP**

**NOS PARECE MAS REAL**

**PERO ESPERO SUS 20 COMENTARIOS Y PREGUNTAS**

**DE ACUERDO?**

**Y GRACIAS DE PARTE DE REY KON POR SEGUIRNOS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	7. Chapter 7

Poseidon revisaba las heridas en el rostro de su compañero

-no

-mientes

-no realmente, creo que podemos vencerlos

-son demasiados

-ese si es un problemita que tendremos que resolver

-y si no podemos?

-lo haremos

-y si no?

-porque eres tan pesimista?-le regaño el dios-acaso no confias en mi?

-por supuesto que si! Es solo…que…

-a tu familia no va a pasarle nada-le aseguro mi suegro-yo los cuidare

Al le miro preocupado

-pienso mas en ti

-en mi?-dijo mi suegro extrañado

-la vez anterior ellos te quitaron tus poderes

-pero no lo harán mas

-pero…

-Al…no vamos a dejarnos vencer, no permitiré que me vuelvan a joder y no pienso dejarlos destruir nuestra ciudad porque es nuestro hogar, de todos nosotros, y siempre he peleado por lo que amo y creo que todos pensamos igual

El vampiro lo miraba fijamente, asintiendo despacio, mi suegro lo abrazo con fuerza

-confia en mi…

-creeme…lo hago

-entonces no temas…eres mi compañero en la batalla y tenemos que cuidarnos el uno al otro. Saldremos de esta…te lo prometo

-y me contaras como recuperaste tus poderes?-sonrio el conde

-mmm, si quieres oir la historia

-bromeas? Por supuesto que quiero!quien te ayudo? Como lo lograste?

-todo a su tiempo mi pequeño saltamontes

Al lo miro asi -_- ´-

-ahorrate los motes por favor

-tu siempre tan amargado, ven…revisemos el lugar

-te sigo

Poseidon encontró una lámpara entre las cosas de los normies que estaban regadas por los suelos,la iba a necesitar para cuando Viktor volviera, la prendio caminando entre todo el desastre que había en la planta de luz, de los hombres quienes se habían quedado de guardia asi como algunos veladores, alcanzaron a escapar del ataque y el lugar estaba totalmente vacio, ambos revisaron la destrucción del sitio

-como va Viktor a poner a trabajar esto? Esta en ruinas-dijo el conde mirándolo todo

-debemos encontrar una forma, me preocupa que la ciudad este a oscuras, son…las 3 de la mañana

-la hora maldita-sonrio Al-

-eso dicen...en fin…esperemos a Viktor, espero que nos de buenas noticias

-bien…mientras esperamos, cuéntame de Pélope- insistió Al

-deja ese tema por la paz, si?-

-no, quiero saber-

-lo que no fue en tu año, no te hace daño-dijo sonriendo Poseidon-

-no me salgas con eso, vamos, cuéntame

-ok, solo si tu me explicas el porque ibas a dejar que Velkan te mordiera en ese bar irlandés-

Claro que Al estaba mega sorprendido

-Gore!-

-ya lo ves

-maldito bastardo! Como se atreve! Cuando te lo dijo?-

-hace rato cuando fuiste a ver a Vlady-sonrio Poseidon-asi que me ibas a cambiar por el?-

-no!

-ja! Y tu me exigias la sortija, lo voy a pensar eh? Que se me hace que mejor la empeño-

No se a ustedes, pero siempre pasa que cuando nos acusan de algo y aunque sea cierto, nos hacemos los ofendidos, no es asi? Pues el conde no era la excepción a la regla

Miro bastante furioso a Poseidon

-pues no me la des y punto, pero me parece desagradable que pienses que iba a cambiarte

-Al…esta bien

-que esta bien?-

-estabas molesto, era normal que pensaras en cambiarme por Velkan, si no es porque Gore le cambia al canal, tu ya serias su compañero-

-asi que fue el-dijo el vampiro

-si, Gore cuido de ti todo este tiempo

-cuido o me vigilo? O sea que me dejaste espia personal?

Poseidon sonrio

-cielos, hasta tu forma de pelear extrañaba!

-y yo no recordaba tu forma cretina de ser, a mi no me parece gracioso que me dejaras a ese idiota detrás de mi

-cariño…quieres calmarte?

-no! Porque jamas habría sido su compañero, estaba furioso contigo si, pero no por eso me hubiese dejado morder, el tiene algo extraño en la mirada que me acorralo, pero diga lo que diga no me vas a creer, asi que piensa lo que quieras o mejor, pídele a Gore el reporte oficial

Y bastante molesto se alejo

Mi suegro solo sonreía

-no te enojes

-no me hables!-

-no te deje espia…te deje a alguien que te cuidara, el no iba a dejar que Velkan te mordiera

-no me iba a dejar morder!

-ok, que lo intentara y si lo hubiera hecho, creeme…yo hubiera regresado a reclamarte…

Al solo lo miraba con una ceja levantada con sarcasmo

-quizas tu primo piense…que yo me hubiera quedado muy tranquilo por su jugarreta…mas creeme cariño…nadie le quita a Poseidon lo que le pertenece por derecho...y tu…eres mio

El conde se cruzo de brazos rodando los ojos, le parecía que mi suegro estaba siendo soberbio, mas el se acerco atrayéndolo hacia si

-asi que dile a tu primito-continuo mi suegro- que no se atreva a intentar de nuevo arrebatarme a mi compañero…porque puedo deshacerme fácilmente de el ,aun cuando sea el jodido líder del clan de Rumania..lo destruire en mil pedazos si vuelve a intentar acercarse a ti…quedo claro?

Créanme que cuando Poseidon amenaza, se le quita todo lo amable de su rostro, asi que el vampiro solo le quedo asentir de forma obediente, y miren que para que el "niño malo" de los vampiros se muestre tan dócil es que jamas se debe desafiar al dios del mar

-y quita ya esa cara que te ves feo!

-no jodas!- Respondio Al volteando la mirada

Poseidon lo abrazo sonriendo, el papá de Deuce es asi, en un minuto te molesta y al otro te esta abrazando

-te encanta molestarme!-trataba de zafarse el vampiro

-creeme, que realmente extrañe hacerte enojar, no existe nadie que se enoje tan bonito como tu

-tu sígueme provocando y me conoceras realmente furioso

-ah vamos cariño…solo queria dejarte en claro, que no pienso dejarme quitar nada, además porque se, que tu tampoco deseas desunirte de mi

El conde suspiro cansado

-eso lo sabes de sobra, por eso me molesta que me mandes a tu poodle guardian

-acaso pensabas que no iba a dejar a nadie cuidándote?

-no necesito que me cuiden-reclamo Al

-no…pero quise hacerlo, mis 4 fortalezas tenían que estar bien resguardadas en mi ausencia

-realmente…te fuiste por mucho tiempo

-dos meses no es mucho-sonrio el-

-en serio? Pues es lo mismo que pasaste sin Maddie, Deuce, Cleo y sin mi y para nosotros nos parecio una eternidad… me alegra que tu creas que no fue mucho tiempo

Mi suegro le miro intensamente, y se acerco a besar su rostro mientras le hablo al oido

-si lo fue…no tienes idea de la forma en que los extrañe…mi vida no es la misma sin ustedes, por eso volvi...por eso luche y por ustedes es que quiero permanecer aquí

Al sonrio

-y nosotros queremos tenerte…aun con todo lo cretino y odioso que eres-

-no puedes vivir sin mi, acéptalo!-

-no seas payaso!-

-tu me amas, todos me aman!-

-si…Pélope te amó….-insistio el conde

-y vuelve la mula al trigo!-

-quiero saber de el

-ok...te contare de el, si tu…me dices que paso en L.A.

El padre de Lala se movio nervioso mirando su reloj

-ya se tardaron no?-pregunto desviando la conversacion

-ja! No cambies el tema-dijo mi suegro buscándole la mirada- Al? Que paso en L.A.?

-no se de que me hablas-respondio como si nada aunque realmente se veia intranquilo

El dios lo acorralo

-me vas a decir?

-eh…lo hablamos luego?

-lo prometes?

El hermosísimo vampiro lo miro fijamente

-lo prometo

No se si lo sepan, pero no existe mirada mas atrayente que la de un ser tan bello como lo es el padre de Lala, sus ojos son de un azul profundo que suelen cambiar según sus emociones, en ocasiones son mas claros, otros como el azul del mar y en otras, casi grises, el punto es, que Poseidon, no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, es quizás el arma mas poderosa que poseen y en cierta forma, eso disculpaba a Al por el asunto de Velkan, mas algo era seguro para el dios, el vampiro que tenia enfrente, solo le pertenecia a el, acaricio su rostro dulcemente sin dejar de mirarlo, como le hubiese gustado desaparecer llevandoselo consigo, lejos de cualquier enemigo y comenzar de cero,su compañero lo estaba atrayendo de la cintura hacia si, Poseidon también era, exageradamente atractivo, era normal que dos seres tan perfectos, se atrajeran tanto el uno al otro

-te amo-le declaro el dios

El príncipe sonrio

-yo también te amo

-no me preguntes cuando ni como…pero te convertiste en mi otra mitad…en mi complemento…y si…fuiste al que mas extrañe, todos son importantes para mi, pero tu recuerdo jamas se fue de mi mente en ningún momento-

-tu tampoco te fuiste de mis pensamientos…no vuelvas a irte de nuevo...y si lo haces...ire contigo

-cuenta con eso-sonrio Poseidon

El hermoso conde enlazo sus brazos detrás del cuello de el dios acercándose a sus labios para besarlo cuando Gore llegaba con Viktor

-Poseidon!-le llamaba el padre de Frankie

-descripcion grafica de llegar en mal momento!-decia furioso mi suegro

-a no dudarlo-concedio Al molesto

-esto esta tan oscuro-decia Viktor acomodándose los lentes

-te dicen "el obvio Stein" verdad?-le dijo el dios

-a mi?

-ay olvídalo! Eres tan nerd que tengo que explicarte las burlas, necesito que devuelvas la electricidad a la ciudad, puedes?

-sera difícil, esto esta casi en su totalidad destruido

-Viktor, no podemos permitir que estos idiotas dejen sin luz a los normies y monsters, necesito que lo intentes, eres uno de los mas inteligentes personas que he conocido-

- Bueno…-dijo el papá de Frankie sonrojado- supongo que echare un vistazo

-perfecto

En eso el iphone de Poseidon sono, mi marido le estaba llamando

-que pasa cachorro?-contesto el

-problemas graves, están atacando la parte sur, Ram esta ahí, Hades y Velkan ya fueron a apoyar, quieres que vayamos nosotros?-

-no, yo ire para alla, tu no salgas de la mansión-

-cuidate

-siempre-sonrio concediendolo

Y volvió su celular a sus jeans

**CONTINUAMOS CON LOS CHAPTERS**

**ESPERO 20 MAS **

**XD**

**ESTA HISTORIA YA ESTA TERMINADA**

**ASI QUE**

**PUEDEN LEERLA COMPLETA HOY MISMO SI LO DESEAN**

**CREANME, TIENE MUCHAS SORPRESAS!**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	8. Chapter 8

-problemas de nuevo, Gore, quédate con el, ayúdalo en lo posible, Al, es la Talamasca, iremos a apoyar a Ram, Viktor, si necesitas algo, te aguantas porque estamos ocupados

-ok-dijo el hombre asi ._. –

Y ambos desaparecieron

Viktor miraba aquel desastre sin saber por donde empezar, mas algo le había llamado la atención

-ellos estaban…

-mejor no preguntes-le sugirió Gore sonriendo

-ok!

Mi padre y Manu trataban de soportar el ataque de los enemigos, ahora era Demeter quien estaba dando pelea en la planta gasificadora de la ciudad, la que alimentaba los hogares de todos, y también significaba un peligro latente, era como si una gran bomba estuviera conectada a cada hogar normie o monster por las tuberías de sus cocinas, esto era realmente peligroso, y papá estaba defendiendo de que los fantasmas no llegaran a las calderas principales o todo eso iba a explotar haciendo una reaccion en cadena

-solo son dos-gritaba Demeter, destrúyanlos!-

-no sabes contar guerita!-decia Hades llegando-creo que somos dos mas

-4-rectifico Poseidon apareciendo-

-siempre tan oportuno!-sonreia su hermano mayor

La mujer clavo la mirada en el dios quien a su vez, la veia con rostro algo melancolico, su dulce Demeter seguía tan traidora como la había dejado

-ya sabia que volverías-le contesto ella en una sonrisa

El conde no la estaba pasando nada bien que prefirió unirse a la batalla en lugar de quedarse ahí, Hades y su primo le siguieron dándole pelea a los fantasmas, Poseidon camino lentamente

-Demeter…

-es la batalla final-dijo la bella guerrera acercándose

-esto no tiene que ser asi-

Ella le acaricio el rostro con ternura

-mi valiente dios del Olimpo…

-prometi ayudarte y eso hare…tienes mi palabra

Demeter sonrio

-pero ahora somos enemigos-le recordó ella activando sus poderes

-si...no queda de otra mas que luchar-respondio Poseidon apareciendo su tridente-

-esto me emociona tanto como nuestras noches juntos-sonrio Demeter

-preciosa, tu eras la que te emocionabas mas-dijo vanidoso

Y ataco primero a su enemiga la cual se defendio diestramente enfrascandose ambos en una batalla,los demas tambien luchaban contra los fantasmas que aun siendo seres incorporeos, lograban lastimarlos con algunas lanzas que portaban, Hades despedia sus mortales rafagas de poder destruyendo a los entes, conjurando su magia, formo un gran hoyo negro y en el, fue succionando a las animas que tenia a su alcance mandandolas al inframundo nuevamente, Ram miraba entre la batalla esta maniobra y trataba de lanzar a su vez a los fantasmas hacia la trampa del esposo de Per, mas este cerro el portal respirando agitadamente

-porque lo cierras?-grito mi padre

-no puedo mantenerlo abierto mucho tiempo-respondio el dios-consume mucha de mi energia y puede descontrolar mi poder

-aaah! Al fin un truco tuyo que resulta y no puedes usarlo mucho! Genial, eh?-

Manu se encargaba a su vez de que los entes no se acercaran a los ductos de gas, mas uno si habia llegado encendiendo una mecha terrible que amenazaba con recorrer las lineas hasta la principal, Al se dio cuenta del peligro y disparo hacia las valvulas de enfriamento que estaban sobre ellas, haciendo que se derramara sobre el fuego, el material utilizado para enfriarlas, las animas no les habia caido nada en gracia esto que uno de ellos, sin que nadie lo notara, llego detras del conde y le hundio una de sus lanzas en el costado derecho del vampiro,el cual grito al sentirlo

Poseidon volteo al escucharlo, y miro asombrado a su compañero el cual su enemigo tenia hundido la lanza de forma brutal

-Al!-le llamo asustado y abandono su pelea con Demeter para ir a ayudarlo, la bella mujer hizo un gesto de molestia, Poseidon estaba furioso , que con un movimiento de su mano, destrozo en atroces dolores al ente, si ya de por si era un fantasma, mi suegro se aseguro de que conociera el infierno de forma intensa, el anima desaparecio en desgarradores gritos, y con el, la lanza que atravezaba al vampiro el cual cubrio su ropa de su propia sangre, el dios lo sostuvo entre sus brazos

-cariño...-dijo preocupado

Al se veia muy palido

-joder, esto duele! Es el maldito karma!

En la antiguedad, Alucard habia sido conocido como "el empalador" ya que gozaba de atravesar con su lanza a sus enemigos hasta hacerlos morir, bebiendo de su sangre, y ahora sentia en carne propia, lo que el le habia hecho a sus victimas

Lo extraño era que le dolia demasiado y sangraba profusamente

Poseidon lo recosto despacio

-tranquilo amor, no pasa nada

-como a ti no te duele baboso!-aun alegaba el conde incluso malherido

-deja de pelear y callate-le mando

El dios alzo la camisa de su compañero para revisar la herida, estaba de lado a lado, activo su magia y coloco su mano en ella, el vampiro sintio un calor muy agradable por todo su cuerpo, era una sensacion que jamas habia sentido, su herida fue cerrando poco a poco gracias a esta, extrañà energia que irradiaba de su amigo, aun dolia, pero ya no sangraba, Poseidon quito la mano de su cuerpo

-listo...dolera un poco pero viviras

Al se miro

-wow, eres bueno

-no te levantes, quedate asi

El vampiro obedecio, el dios del mar lo sostenia con fuerza y con la diestra, comenzo a llamar a su elemento, Manu habia ocupado su lugar y peleaba ahora con Demeter, el agua llegaba barriendo todo a su paso, haciendo que el enemigo se retirara desapareciendo incluyendo a su comandante con ellos

Velkan llego a su lado

-estas bien Al?-

El vampiro asintio

-si, duele aun pero estoy bien

-sera mejor llevarte a casa-mando Poseidon-asi descansaras

-estoy bien

-Al, te atravezaron como asado al carbon, asi que yo te ordeno que iras a dormir un poco

-no me trates como nena!-se quejo el vampiro tratando de levantarse mas el dolor se lo impidio diciendo un "auch" de dolor

-lo ves? Iremos a casa

Velkan se acerco a levantar a su primo, mas Poseidon lo impidio

-yo lo ayudare-dijo con firmeza mirando al rumano-tu revisa el lugar y quiero un reporte completo en media hora

-y yo porque?-se atrevio a replicar

-porque YO lo digo-dijo con firmeza mi suegro, acto seguido, levanto a su compañero suavemente- vamos cariño-

Al aun se doblaba del dolor pero obedecia a su pareja quien lo protegia celosamente, Velkan los miro, ese dios del Olimpo cada vez le caia peor!

Llegaron a la mansion y todos estabamos despiertos ya, Lala se asusto al ver a su padre llegar en brazos de Poseidon caminando mal herido

-papito!-llego hacia el llorando

El sonrio

-estoy bien cosijo-le consolo el mas palido de lo normal

-solo necesita descansar-respondio Poseidon-ayudame a llevarlo a mi habitacion, de acuerdo?-

-si tio

Y llevaron al pobre conde bastante adolorido a descansar, Operetta vigilaba los monitores junto a Frankie ya que su padre estaba aun en la subestacion electrica, Papa llego con Manu bastante lastimado, mama y yo los recibimos al verlos entrar en mal estado

-amor-decia mi madre preocupada

-hola preciosa-sonreia el besandola-tuviste buena noche?

-sin ti? Eso jamas-respondio ella abrazandolo-vamos, descansa un poco

-necesitamos…

-todo esta tranquilo-respondio mi esposo interrumpiendole-esta amaneciendo y la ciudad esta tecnicamente vacia, lo mejor sera que aprovechen y duerman un poco, se lo merecen

Papa miro a Deucey y asintio dirigiendose a su habitacion

-lo mejor sera que nosotros nos encarguemos de cualquier emergencia-mando mi esposo al ver que mi padre estaba ya en su habitación-

-buena idea-respondio Clawd-no es justo que solo los mayores esten luchando por nuestra ciudad

-pero nosotros no tenemos poderes-dijo Gil asustado

-no hables por mi!-dijo Heath-y aunque sea con piedras y palos, creo que todos defenderiamos nuestra ciudad o no?

Era obvio que asentimos

-este problema nos concierne a todos, mas no voy a obligar a nadie a pelear-continuo Deuce-el que no lo desee, puede quedarse aqui

Gil prefirio ya no hablar y se cruzo de brazos, Lagoona solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo, su novio siempre habia sido un cobarde

Ine y Maddie estaban con Poseidon en su habitacion, Al se habia quedado dormido, mas tenia algo de fiebre producto de la herida

Su mujer le colocaba un lienzo en la frente

-ay mi marido da mas lata que el bebe-se quejaba la rubia

-como paso la noche Vlady?-pregunto Maddie

-dormido como un angel mientras el otro niño hacia de las suyas!

-fue culpa mia-respondio Poseidon mirando al vampiro

Ambas mujeres voltearon

-claro que no-dijo Ine rapidamente-el no debio descuidarse

-es mi compañero en batalla y debi cuidarlo mejor

-amor-se acerco Mi suegra a abrazarlo

-querido, Alucard sabe y conoce los riesgos en una batalla, jamas te culpes por una herida que reciba, eso no es justo para ti-

Poseidon prefirio no contestar y salio de la habitacion, ambas mujeres se miraron una a la otra

-el tambien debe descansar-sugirio la condesa

-te reto a que lo mandes a dormir, y veras lo imposible que se pone!-

-dan mas lata que los niños!-dijo la rubia sonriendo

Deuce iba hacia la habitacion cuando vio a su papa venir hacia el

-como esta?-pregunto por el vampiro

-bien, esta durmiendo ahora, Ine esta cuidandolo, novedades?

-todo tranquilo hasta ahora, que deberias aprovechar para descansar-

Mi suegro sonrio

-solo con un cafe estare listo

-bien, vamos a la cocina y te lo preparo-sugirio mi marido

-por eso te amo lo sabias? Porque me cumples mis caprichos-dijo Poseidon abrazandolo-anda, acompañame

Ambos llegaron a la hermosa cocina en donde estaba ya el cafe preparado asi como el desayuno tipo bufete gracias a JArvis, quien limpiaba el lugar, Poseidon se sento en la barra mientras Deuce le servia la bebida a su padre y a el

-negro, sin leche y dos de azucar-sonreia mi marido

-aun lo recuerdas-dijo su padre-

-pasarian años para que yo olvide algo de ti Dad-respondio sentandose a su lado-ha sido una noche agitada

-demasiado...nunca pense que en mi regreso, fuese a desquitar todo lo que no estuve

-eso te pasa por irte de vacaciones por dos meses

-me las merecia!-

-no lo creo, pero pudiste escoger otro lugar menos peligroso que el Tartaro para irte a relajar

-bromeas? Su calor de mas de 50 grados, esas montaña desoladas y repletas de monstruos aunado a los enemigos que quieren decapitarte? Es hermoso! Estoy pensando en poner un par de hotelitos alla-

Deuce reia del sarcasmo de su padre

-tu ni la burla perdonas-

Mi suegro lo abrazo besandolo

-te extrañe mucho cachorro

-vamos a medir tu forma de extrañar, Entre Maddie, Al y yo a quien añoraste mas?

Poseidon pensaba analizandolo

-es diferente, a ti queria verte porque eres mi bebe, a los otros dos, eran mas mis hormonas que deseaban tenerlos-

-no debi preguntar!-sonrio mi esposo

-te lo mereces, ahora dime, que loca idea se le metio a tu madre de tener otro hijo?

-creo que el ver a Per e Ine, le entro la nostalgia de un nuevo bebe, ya se le pasara

-eso espero

-tu...quieres otro?-pregunto Deuce mirando a su papá

-no-respondio Poseidon con seguridad-

-de veras?

-tu eres el ultimo de mi descendecia Deucey y no pienso quitarte ese honor, tu madre puede buscarte un medio hermano que yo no se lo impedire, pero tu, eres el principe de los mares y te has ganado ese titulo a pulso-

**CONTINUAMOS CON LOS CHAPTERS**

**ESPERO 20 MAS **

**SI AMIGA ALGO ASI TIENES RAZON**

**EN EL CASO DE REY**

**NO EL MIO PROPIO YA QUE MI PADRE MURIO HACE AÑOS**

**EL PADRE DE MI NOVIA NO TIENE UN SOLO CARIÑO**

**PATERNO POR ELLA**

**ASI QUE DIGAMOS REY ENTIENDE QUE EN ALGUNOS HOMBRES**

**NO EXISTE EL AMOR PATERNO**

**PORQUE ELLA LO VIVE DIA CON DIA EN SU CASA**

**Y DESCUIDA, A REY LE GUSTA LEER TESTAMENTOS**

**JEJEJEJE**

**LOS SECRETOS DE LA TALAMASCA IRAN REBELANDOSE POCO A POCO**

**ESTO ES UNA SAGA Y LAS PREGUNTAS IRAN RESPONDIENDOSE EN VARIOS FICS**

**OK?**

**NO COMAN ANSIAS**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTARIOS MAS**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	9. Chapter 9

Mi chico sonrio aliviado

-un medio hermano?-pregunto-tu me darias uno?

Poseidon sonrio

-no

-en serio? Porque le pedi a Al que me diera una hermanita, el ya tiene mi permiso

Mi suegro se echo a reir

-eso estaria muy raro, olvidate de bebes cachorro, que prefiero esperar a mis nietos-

-eso si tenemos ciudad para criarlo- dijo Deuce preocupado

-ya veras que si

-papa, he estado analizando a los de la Talamasca

-y?

-creo que estan tratando de quitar todo suministro de la ciudad, primero fue la luz, luego el gas, faltan las comunicaciones y el agua potable,despues de que nos quiten esos 4...creo que masacraran a todos, normies y monsters-

El dios lo miro fijamente

-ellos vienen a exterminarnos-continuo mi esposo- creo que debemos proteger los dos suministros que nos quedan-

-hijo, yo..

-nosotros podemos hacernos cargo-adelantadose a lo que su padre le iba a decir-podemos protegerlo

-no

-dad

-no vas a arriesgarte

-que quieres decir? Mis poderes son tan buenos como los tuyos

-pero no mejores ademas, prefiero que te quedes aqui

-Papa, si tu no hubieras vuelto, yo estaria lidereando esto

-si yo no hubiera vuelto, tu no tendrias cabeza, ya que Erik te la pensaba quitar-le regreso Poseidon con sarcasmo

Mi marido se quedo asi -_- pero creanme que Deucey heredo la terquedad paterna que le contesto a su vez

-y si tu no hubieses perdido tus poderes por culpa de ellos querido papito, no estariamos aqui!-

Ouch! Tapon

Poseidon solo lo miro alzando una ceja, su hijo era igual de bocon que el!

-bien, te lo concedo!

-ahora, escuchas mi plan?

-tengo opcion?

-no realmente-sonrio Deucey acercandose a su padre

Mientras tanto, Lala estaba cuidando a su hermanito, Frankie habia ido a buscarla

-te traje un poco de leche

La bella Ula sonrio

-gracias amiga

-es tan bonito!-dijo Stein feliz-

-es perfecto, es tan parecido a mama

-si. No se parece en nada a tu papa-

-no, en nada!

-tu si te pareces-le dijo nuestra amiga

-solo en el cabello y la nariz, mama dice que me parezco mas a mi abuelo, o sea a su papa-

-los dos son bellisimos

-gracias...sabes, siempre quise un hermanito, y desde que mi mami dijo que estaba esperando a Vlad, soñe mil con este momento, pero al verlo, supero todas mis espectativas...es mas perfecto de lo que soñe

-asi suele ser la llegada de un bebe-sonrio Frankie-ellos traen la esperanza a este mundo

Lala suspiro

-crees que todo esto termine bien?

La chica la abrazo

-yo tengo fe en que si...y tambien nosotros debemos cooperar para que regrese la tranquilidad a nuestra ciudad, se lo debemos a Vlady y a la bebe de Per-

La pequeña vampiro sonrio mirando a su hermanito, el cual dormia como un angelito en su cuna

Velkan llegaba en ese momento de su excursion nocturna, solo los chicos y nosotras estabamos vigilando, el vampiro se acerco a mi preguntandome

-has visto a Poseidon?-

-esta en la cocina-respondi yo

El sonrio y hacia alla se dirigio, mi esposo y su padre estaban saliendo de la misma cuando el los intercepto

-revise el lugar como me dijiste-le informo el vampiro

-cual lugar?-pregunto mi suegro como si nada

-la subestacion de gas?-respondio Velkan molesto

-aah si!como esta aquello?

-algunas lineas estan dañadas, el 40 % de la ciudad se veria afectada por no tener combustible

-eso si estaria mal...Jekyll sabe de quimicos, sera mejor que regreses con el y trates de arreglarlo, gracias men-le pego un ligero golpecito amistoso mi suegro al hombre y seguia caminando como si nada

-en serio eres el lider o eres el payaso de la RAD?

Uuuuuuh jamas debio decir eso

Mi suegro se detuvo sonriendo y dijo

-amo tanto que me provoquen!-

Camino unos pasos mirando al vampiro y sin dejar de hacerlo dijo:

-cachorro, me dejas hablar a solas con el…caballero?

-por supuesto-dijo con una sonrisa mi esposo a sabiendas ya que su padre estaba a punto de discutir con el nuevo elemento, y sabia…que no le iba a ir nada bien al Rumano

En cuanto Deucey se fue, mi suegro hablo

-si tienes algun problema conmigo…-

-en donde esta Al?

-descansando

-en donde-

-en mi cama

-ire a verlo

-mmm, no quiero

-que cosa?

-que entrarías a mi habitación y como no te conozco podrias robarte algo-

-estas de broma?

-tu me llamaste payaso, no se de que te sorprendes!

Velkan resoplo

-mira.."Poseidon"-dijo el vampiro como burlándose de su nombre, cosa que mi suegro no tomo nada bien-quizas ellos te hayan nombrado líder…pero no eres el dueño de Alucard…Integra lo es…tu no…

-que eso no deberías escucharlo tu mismo?

-yo no quiero apoderarme de Al

-en serio?-dijo Poseidon cruzándose de brazos con sarcasmo- entonces supongo que cuando quisiste morderlo en el bar, era para comprobar si estaba hecho de dulce…o no es asi?-

-yo no pensaba morderlo-mintio Velkan

-bueno, no te culpo, es tan bonito que cualquiera pensaría que es un muñequito de pastel

-te estas burlando de mi primo?

-me estoy burlando de ti que es diferente-le regreso mi suegro con firmeza- soy el líder aquí, te unieron sin mi autorización, asi que como todavía estas a prueba, no juegues con mis pelotas que ellas tienen muy poca paciencia

Velkan lo miraba fijamente

-asi que si yo te digo, salta, tu preguntas: que tan alto? Si te digo: corre, tu dices: hacia donde?, y si te pido un maldito café de un Starbucks de New York, tu preguntaras: con leche o sin leche señor?, asi es como debes considerarme, tu líder si es que quieres permanecer aquí aah y una cosa mas -aquí mi suegro se acerco mas a el- si te vuelvo a ver… cerca de mi compañero…querido Velkan…te regreso a Rumania en una tumba-

El vampiro sabia que mi suegro no bromeaba

-Alucard…es MIO, todo el, por completo, de acuerdo? Y solo lo comparto con Ine…soy extremadamente posesivo y con la imaginación muy perversa cuando me provocan…estas en etapa de prueba para quedarte, si deseas hacerlo…no me provoques-

Y dando media vuelta se alejo del vampiro, pero antes de ir mas lejos grito

-y no te quiero en mi habitación!-

Velkan bufo furioso, todo lo que se rumoraba entre el mundo de los vampiros era verdad, el príncipe de Valakia, había elegido ya compañero y uno muy peligroso.

Poseidon llego con nosotros diciendo en voz alta

-bien,gente, despierten, tenemos que ponernos en movimiento

Todos le miramos

-acerquense, necesitamos hablar, de prisa

Le obedecimos al instante

-te llego alguna nueva idea hermanito?-pregunto Hades

-algo asi, mejor dicho, es de tu sobrino, bien,Ram esta descansando al igual que Al, cosa que aprovecharemos el resto, para poder ir a las dos fuentes importantes de la ciudad, el suminstro de agua, y comunicaciones, traducido como telefonía e internet, no podemos dejar que la Talamasca aisle a la ciudad de esta manera, los normies por lo que han visto, han dejado de pelear, todo esto es demasiado para ellos y como es normal, están escondidos, no contamos con nadie mas que con nosotros mismos

-llame a mi padre y no me contesto-dijo Thad algo dolido

Poseidon posaba su mano en su hombro

-con que tu estes ayudándonos,…habla mucho mejor de ti que de el, querido, tu llegaras a ser un magnifico líder-

-dudo que me acepten de nuevo en el clan-sonrio el joven

-no los necesitas, mira a tu tio de ejemplo, no podemos contar con los vampiros de la ciudad, pero tu y el, son suficiente para mi

Deuce y Clawd palmeaban a su vez a su amigo, el novio de Clawdeen había desafiado a los suyos para poder luchar por la mujer que amaba

-ahora, escuchen mi plan, Mad, necesito dos hechizos realmente poderosos de protección-

-de que nivel?-pregunto mi suegra

-clase A mi amor, de primer nivel, profesional si te gusta y con maestria incluidos

Todos sonreímos

-puedo hacerlo, pretendes cuidar los suministros de agua y comunicaciones?

-asi es

-como sacerdotisa puedo conjurar uno,…pero dos…

-yo me hare cargo del otro-dijo mi madre llegando- mi magia no es griega pero los egipcios también somos poderosos

El dios sonrio

-sabia que podía contar contigo, bien, Deuce, tu, Thad, Clawd y Clawdeen iran con Maddie, Hades los protegerá, Cleo, tu,Heath, Abbey , Holt acompañaran a Nefertari, Manu los cuidara

Todos asentimos

-bien, busquen lo necesario y vayan ahora, no hay tiempo que perder

Nos dispersamos de inmediato, mas mi esposo fue detrás de mi

-por favor amor, no te separes de Manu-

Yo acaricie su carita

-no te preocupes por mi tesoro…estare bien-

-Cleo…

Yo lo bese intensamente, se como es de preocupon y honestamente a mi tampoco me gusta separarme de el

-si llegan a aparecer..-dijo el

-te llamare desde ahí de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

Volvió a besarme y fui detrás de Manu que ya me esperaba el cual asintió a mi esposo como prometiéndole mi resguardo.

Poseidon miraba los monitores buscando un símbolo de la Talamasca, le había dado su palabra a Demeter de tratar de ayudarla y no iba a descansar hasta que la bella guerrera egipcia volviera con nosotros, aunque eso de seguro le iba a ocasionar problemas con mi madre y Maddie

Nosotros salimos veloces hacia los dos lugares que nos habían indicado, nos había tocado el edificio principal de telefonía, Manu nos transporto ahí, estábamos en la azotea del mismo, mi madre nos dio algunas estacas doradas muy extrañas

-rapido, colóquenlas en derredor de todo el lugar-

Heath, Abbey Holt y yo asentimos obedientemente y salimos dispersos a colocarlas en los 4 puntos cardinales

Mamá se coloco en medio del lugar, lucia ropajes egipcios y comenzó un extraño canto, yo la mire fijamente, jamas la había visto asi

-su madre sabe mucho de magia, mi señora-me dijo Manu a mi lado

-nunca me lo había dicho

-cuando era pequeña, la instruí en magia y ocultismo, mi princesa

-tu lo hiciste?-pregunte sorprendida

El asintió

-me enseñarías a mi?

-seria un honor-

**GRANDES AMIGAS LAS QUE NOS ACOMPAÑAN**

**ESPERO QUE LES ESTE GUSTANDO EL FIC**

**MUCHAS DUDAS SE IRAN DESPEJANDO A LO LARGO DE LAS TEMPORADAS**

**NO COMA ANSIA!**

**ESPERO 20 MAS**

**SE PUEDE?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	10. Chapter 10

Un extraño aire comenzó a soplar en derredor del edificio, y se formo un gran torbellino arriba de nosotros

-miren!.-grito Holt

-orale! Que loco!-decia Heath asombrado

-no lo puedo crreerr-decia Abbey a su vez-

Una extraña cúpula dorada iba surgiendo del torbellino lentamente cubriendo el espacio que ocupaba la torre, hasta envolverlo por completo, mi madre respiro

-listo…esta cubierto…pero necesito que alguien vigile las estacas

-nosotrrros lo harremos-se ofrecio Abbey

-como?-dijeron los dos chicos a su vez

-no pelearremos con las animas..no tenemos tanto poderrr..perrrro si podemos hacerrr algo de prrrovecho por nuestrrra ciudad, debemos hacerrlo sin chistarrr..

Heath se levanto apoyando a su novia

-de acuerdo, cuente con ello señora De Nile..cuidaremos las estacas!

-con ellas, el conjuro no se romperá y no podrán entrar al edificio, estarán seguros hasta que hallemos la forma de deshacernos de los enemigos-

-descuide, nosotros las cuidaremos con nuestras vidas

Mi madre sonrio y tomando mi mano dijo

-debemos volver

-de acuerdo-sonrei yo

Y Manu nos transporto a casa enseguida

Maddie por su parte también había colocado una barrera de protección en la planta de suministro de agua, al igual que nuestros amigos, Clawd, Clawdeen y Thad, tenían que cuidar de los elementos que mi suegra había utilizado para el hechizo, la cual regreso con Deucey a casa, Poseidon ya los estaba esperando

-todo bien?

-todo en orden-respondio Maddie llegando hasta el

Mi suegro la beso

-Cleo ya esta aquí-le informo el hombre a mi esposo

-genial!-dijo el saliendo a buscarme-

Momento que aprovecho su madre para abrazar y besar a su novio

-promete que nos iremos de viaje despues de esto-dijo mi suegra

-claro nena-dijo Poseidon acariciando su rostro- a donde deseas que vayamos?

-muy lejos de todos, solo quiero estar contigo, y recuperar todo ese tiempo que perdi sin ti

El dios sonrio

-alguien aquí quiere violarme

Ella le beso intensamente

-quiero violarte y quiero hacerte mio de muchas maneras posibles-dijo coqueta

-me gusta la idea, descuida amor, con esa promesa, buscare la manera de resolver esto para irnos-

-se que lo haras-le beso seductoramente con los brazos del dios atrayéndola a su cuerpo

Al mientras tanto, se levantaba de su sueño con una terrible jaqueca, su esposa estaba sentada en una silla frente a el, dándole de comer a su bebe

-buen dia amor-le dijo ironica

-hola-respondio el-levantandose y aun doliéndose

-ya no tienes fiebre-

-tuve fiebre?-pregunto el conde

-si, pero te la controle

-gracias nena-dijo el conde caminando aun con dificultad

-no vuelvas a distraerte en la pelea Alucard

El le miro de mala manera

-no lo hice

-en serio?-

-Ine…no ahora si? Puedo darme una ducha antes?

-adelante-dijo la dama

El vampiro paso a su lado tocando la cabecita del bebe y entro al baño cerrando con fuerza la puerta

La condesa solo movia la cabeza con desapruebo, su esposo se comportaba en ocasiones como un niño rebelde y voluntarioso

Media hora mas tarde, salía el conde de la habitación, eran ya casi las 7 de la tarde, había pasado el dia técnicamente dormido, todo había estado extrañamente tranquilo, la calma que precede la tormenta seguramente

Llego a la sala de monitores en donde Maddie aun seguía con Poseidon, bastante cariñosos por cierto, bajo la vista, mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello con cierto nerviosismo y molestia, tenia que aprender a convivir con ella, pero le estaba pareciendo ridículamente difícil, el dios noto su presencia y lo saludo

-buen dia…

El hizo un gesto de "ok, Segunda vez que oígo eso"

-como te sientes, querido?-pregunto mi suegra sonriendo

-mejor…gracias

-puedes caminar?

-no estaría de pie si no pudiera-respondio el vampiro sentándose con dificultad

-si, se nota lo sano que estas-le dijo el dios burlándose de el

Por respuesta, recibió una seña obsena

-lo siento Maddie-se disculpo con la dama

-descuida querido, en ocasiones se lo merece, ire a ver a Ine por si necesita algo con el bebe, vuelvo pronto-

-no tardes-le pidió mi suegro y Maddie le beso intensamente antes de irse, Poseidon se sento a lado de su compañero

-estas mejor?

-vivire-respondio el sin mirarlo

-eso jamas lo he dudado-sonrio

Al volteo hacia los monitores, la ciudad se veia extrañamente desierta

-no han aparecido?

-nop

-y los ciudadanos?

-llame a Buena Sangre, el alcalde hablo con ella y de forma amable mas parecida a mandato, nos pidió que nos libraramos de los enemigos por el bien de nuestra ciudad, que las autoridades nos apoyaran cuidando a la ciudadanía y manteniéndola en salvo para que no nos estorben en la batalla…

Al sonrio con sarcasmo diciendo un "ja" para si

-ya sabíamos que no recibiríamos ayuda de ellos-dijo Poseidon

-pero si tenemos que salvarles el trasero-respondio el conde

-no hay de otra

El conde se notaba bastante molesto

-te pasa algo?-le pregunto

-no es nada….es…todo esto, quisiera que Vlad estuviera en casa, en su cuna, decoramos el lugar para cuando el llegara y estamos aquí como refugiados, eso me molesta…no he trabajado tanto para que mi familia sufra algo asi

-hey….todo saldrá bien-le dio esperanza mi suegro posando su mano en el antebrazo del vampiro-

El solo asintió con melancolía

-Al…necesito tu apoyo ahora, no quiero..

-te apoyo!-

-estas siendo pesimista

-estoy siendo realista!-reclamo- nos deshacemos de 10 y salen 20, no quiero creer que Integra trajo a mi hijo al mundo para que solo viva un par de días hasta que la Talamasca venga a deshacerse de nosotros, eso no me parece justo

-ella sabe los riesgos de estar con alguien como tu

-eso es lo que no quiero!-

Poseidon lo miro

-deberia estar en Inglaterra…lejos de esto..con Vlad creciendo a salvo y con Lala cerca de sus ídolos…se lo merecen…que se alejen de mi-

El dios lo abrazo con fuerza

-son tu familia…y donde tu estes,..ellos estarán contigo, no porque tengan que estarlo, sino porque quieren hacerlo…nada malo va a sucederles, tienes mi palabra que los cuidare y te cuidare con mi vida

El conde solo lo abrazo con fuerza, en verdad deseaba desaparecer lejos con su compañero a su lado

El cual lo miro fijamente, Poseidon poso su frente con la de el, sin dejar de mirarlo

-no tengas miedo-le pidió

-nunca lo había sentido antes-dijo sinceramente- pero no es por mi

-lo se…te entiendo…saldremos adelante, ya lo veras

Y beso la mejilla de su amigo

-puedes hacerme un favor?-le pidió Al

-el que desees

-vas a odiarme por el!-

-prometo que no…dimelo

-no quiero…que beses a Maddie delante de mi, de acuerdo-

Poseidon rio

-no te burles!-reclamo molesto

-no lo hago cariño, dime...besaras a tu mujer delante mio?

-no

-trato hecho

El conde sonrio asintiendo, mi suegro se acercaba a bésarlo cuando un estallido los alerto, ambos miraron hacia los monitores, la Talamasca venia con un impresionante ejercito abarrotando las calles, haciendo explotar todo a su paso, Samantha, un extraño encapuchado mas venia con ellos y Demeter

-creo que ahora si..es la buena-dijo Poseidon

Al solo sintió

Nuestro suegro activo la alarma de la RAD

Y todos corrimos hacia la sala de monitores

-que pasa papá?-pregunto mi marido conmigo a su lado

Estábamos en la RAD, Hades, Per, mi padre, mi madre, Manu,Operetta, Maddie, Nadine, Harriet, Vikeka ,Ine ,Lala, Frankie, Gil, Lagoona y yo

Los demás estaban cuidando los edificios, Gore se encontraba con Viktor, y Velkan estaba con Jekyll

Poseidon hablo

-estan aquí

Todos miramos los monitores, Lala veia muy preocupada a su mama

-y cuales son las ordenes?-pregunto Ine

-saldremos a hacerles frente-respondio Poseidon-Ine tu te quedaras aquí con Nadine y Viveka junto a sus hijas

-como?

-si ves…que algo nos sucede, Jarvis tiene ordenes mias para llevarte a Inglaterra

La bella condesa estaba atónita

-que?

Poseidon se acerco

-no te voy a arriesgar ni a tus hijos…hazlo por Vlad y Lala

-Al-decia ella sumamente contrariada

El conde solo asintió sin hablar, coincidia en todo con su compañero

-los demás…salgamos a pelear

Yo mire a Deuce, el estaba por hablar cuando le dije

-no

-Cleo

-no me dejaras atrás

-escuchame

-no! Tu escúchame a mi! Ire contigo, no me importa si soy un estorbo o no, quiero apoyarte, quiero estar contigo y necesito luchar a tu lado! Porque te amo!porque eres mi vida y porque somos uno-

Tome su manita y la puse en mi abdomen

-por el-dije en voz baja-no te iras sin mi

Deuce suspiro y me beso intensamente

-no te separes ni un segundo de mi, esta claro?-

Yo asentí

Todos salimos detrás de Poseidon, Al se acerco a Integra, besando su mano

-cuida de mis hijos, master

Ella solo asintió con fuerza

El conde beso a su hija y al pequeño Vlad, saliendo detrás de su compañero

Ine sonrio

-gracias a ti por darmelos…Alucard- dijo en voz muy baja

Todos llegamos hacia el centro de la ciudad, ahí estaban ya todos expectantes,Velkan y Gore habian llegado a apoyar en la batalla, eran un ejercito realmente monstruoso, también habían rodeado los edificios de comunicaciones y el del suministro de agua, nuestros amigos veian asustados todo el terrible panorama

-ya nos cargo el payaso-decia Heath algo asustado

-debemos aguantar-dijo Holt decidido- no vamos a dejar que piensen que pueden tomar este edificio porque si

-cierrto, debemos lucharrr hasta el final-

-por eso me gustas mi bella rusa!por entrona-

-por que?

-este..olvidalo!-sonrio Heath

**DEJANDOLES EL CHAPTER N 10**

**ESPERO QUE LO ESTEN DISFRUTANDO**

**ESPERO 20 COMENTS ANTES DE LAS 11**

**LO LOGRAREMOS?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	11. Chapter 11

Nosotros estábamos expectantes, Deuce me colocaba detrás de el, indicándome que ese era mi lugar de proteccion, Gil estaba a un lado mio con Lagoona a quien le tomaba de la mano con fuerza, mientras que Poseidon se adelanto unos pasos con Al a su lado

-es la batalla final-dijo el vampiro

-eso parece-dijo mi suegro mirando a sus enemigos que estaban esperando y acercandose

-sabes que odio?-

-dime-

-no haberte podido robar ni un solo beso-dijo sinceramente el vampiro

Poseidon le miro

-terminando este problemita, te dejare robarme muchos

Al sonrio

-solo me conformo con uno

-cariño, una vez que me besas, deseas besarme todo el tiempo! Es algo que tengo, preguntale a todas mis mujeres-

-vaya…esa es una buena referencia-

-ya te dije, terminando este lio….me podras besar todo lo que quieras-le guiño un ojo coqueto mi suegro

-es una promesa-dijo el

En ese instante, el extraño senescal de la Talamasca dio su grito de guerra, y todos como si fueran uno solo, se pusieron en movimiento en contra de nosotros, Poseidon grito a su vez

-separense!

Y cumplimos la orden comenzando el ataque, mi esposo llamaba a su elemento al igual que su padre, Alucard saco sus armas disparando a diestra y siniestra, Poseidon le hizo frente al extraño senescal mientras que Maddie se fue directo contra Demeter, Samantha descargo su poder en contra de mi padre mientras mi madre le apoyaba, las cosas no estaban del todo bien, eran demasiado, con ellos venían una cantidad ilimitada de monjes que eran los que controlaban los entes, el llegar a ellos era lo difícil, mientras que algunos nos encargábamos de los fantasmas, otros mas trataban de llegar a los que lo controlaban, Integra veia la pelea en la pantalla de nuestra amada mansión RAD, todo parecía imposible para nosotros, eramos tan pocos, contra tantos enemigos que se duplicaban por miles

La bella condesa lloraba ante la lucha, los edificios comenzaron a colapsar, Frankie y Lala miraban también en un mar de llanto, y nuestros amigos que cuidaban los suministros, estaban también peleando por salvaguardar lo que le habíamos pedido, mas los entes trataban de entrar a ellos sin resultados, los escudos estaban sirviendo, mas no era seguro que soportaran el embate de tantos de ellos

Los entes, inclusive iban al subsuelo para debilitar la estructura del edificio de comunicaciones

El cual se tambaleo terriblemente

-esto va a colapsar-dijo Holt algo asustado

-no dejes que caigan las estacas!-mando Abbey-debemos defenderrrlo con la vida!

Yo mientras tanto estaba detrás de mi marido utilizando el único poder de rechazo que sabia, mas en algo estaba ayudando, no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mi Deuce quien estaba manipulando el vital liquido de forma majestuosa, Poseidon estaba batallando en serio con este nuevo y extraño senescal, se movia de una forma demasiado rápida aun para la vista de un dios, todo parecía perdido, Alucard miro a su compañero en la pelea y decidio levantar los sellos de restricción

-lo siento-dijo mirando a Poseidon-pero debo hacerlo o estaremos perdidos

El monstruoso poder del vampiro se desato, envolviendo a los entes con un terrible fuego abrasador, mi suegro miro al conde el cual su mirada había cambiado a la que el recordaba como el siniestro conde Dracula que casi le cuesta la vida en aquella pasada ocasión, si se descontrolaba, no podía volver a sellar su poder y su amado Alucard desaparecería por completo, dejo a su enemigo mientras se dirigía corriendo hacia el conde que estaba ya arrasando con todos incluso, había lastimando a Gore en su camino de destrucción , Poseidon llego hasta el abrazandolo con fuerza mientras Dracula trataba de zafarse

-no hagas esto Al!-le pedia mientras el vampiro estaba ya descontrolado-vuelve por favor!

El conde no estaba nada contento con tener a el dios detrás suyo sosteniéndolo ,que gritaba mil improperios en Rumano, la posesión estaba ya muy avanzada

-Al,reacciona!-decia mi suegro sin soltarlo- no me hagas esto ahora

El sanguinario conde comenzó a lanzar bocanadas de fuego a diestra y siniestra, Maddie fue quitada de la mira por Velkan, Dracula queria exterminarla, Poseidon le sostenia aun diciéndole al oído

-amor…por favor, vuelve…te necesito, no me dejes, Al…regresa a mi, te amo

El conde se detuvo, el dios continuo

-te amo Al…tu sabes que eres el amor de mi vida…la sortija azul es tuya…jamas podría dársela a nadie mas que a ti, te esta esperando…regresa para poder entregartela...

El cuerpo del vampiro comenzó a brillar de forma impresionante, Poseidon no lo solto en ningún momento aun cuando el resplandor era muy intenso, el príncipe de Valakia comenzó a cambiar y volvió a surgir el mismo y guapísimo vampiro que todos conocíamos, mi suegro lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, ya que había perdido el conocimiento, y lo deposito suavemente en el suelo sin dejar de abrazarlo

-ese es mi niño-le decía dulcemente el dios quitándole el cabello de la cara

Todos tratábamos de que no los lastimaran mientras el conde se recuperaba

Al abria sus bellísimos ojos

-hola-le saludaba Poseidon con ternura

-como…como lo hiciste?

-fue fácil-le respondio- solo te recordé lo importante que eres para mi

El vampiro le sonreía

-y también porque eres sumamente codicioso y quieres la sortija a como de lugar-completo con sarcasmo el dios

Al lo veia asi -_- ´-

-ya te dije que no me des nada!-respondio levantándose

Poseidon rio

-en serio?

.-si, no la quiero, no me interesa en lo absoluto

-la voy a tirar al mar eh!

-pues tirala! No me importa-respondio Al ofendido- o regalasela a Pélope. Al fin que el…

En eso una explosión lo avento hacia mi suegro quien lo sostuvo con fuerza, todos volteamos hacia donde había surgido , la alcadia había sido reducida a cenizas

El senescal que había estado peleando contra Poseidon lo había hecho

Solo se le veia la mitad del rostro, una sonrisa macabra se veia de ella, unos colmillos de vampiro surgieron a la vista

Alucard lo miro reconociéndolo

-Damon?-dijo asombrado

El hombre quitaba la capucha de su cara, y en efecto

Era el padre de Thad

Deuce se quedo impresionadísimo

-no puede ser-dijo mi marido

Era el mismo señor amable que había conocido antes, el padre de uno de sus mejores amigos

El que amablemente le había ofrecido su casa millares de ocasiones

Era parte de la Talamasca?

Yo sostuve su mano con fuerza

Esos malditos cada vez se metían entre nosotros quitándonos aliados y buscando hacer enemigos a los que antes llamábamos amigos

Mi padre estaba furico

-lo sabia! Los vampiros son siempre una raza maldita

Al lo miro furioso

-calma tus ímpetus Ram!-le regaño Poseidon- no acuses a lo tonto!

El senescal apunto el baculo que traía entre sus manos hacia otro de los edificios y un rayo salio despedido de el, haciendo explotar el sitio como si fuera de juguete

Estábamos realmente en shock

La Talamasca era muy poderosa

Samantha y Demeter se unieron a el, una a cada lado y el hombre grito

-muerte a la RAD, muerte a New Salem! No dejen una sola criatura viva!

Toda la hueste pego un grito de guerra mientras nosotros estábamos en formación circular, esperando el embate

Ellos venían a todo correr a enfrentarnos

Eran miles

Millones de ellos

Deuce sostuvo mi mano y me dijo

-Cleo..

-dime-dije asustada

El volteo a mirarme

-siempre has sido y seras…la única mujer que he amado en la vida…mi corazón y mi vida…son solo tuyas

Yo sonreí aun a mitad de esa espeluznante experiencia

-y tu has sido el único al cual yo amare hasta la eternidad

El me beso intensamente cubriendo con su cuerpo la vision de los miles de horribles seres que se acercaban a nosotros

En los suministros de agua y comunicación, nuestros amigos estaban esperando el embate también de los de la Talamasca

El edificio estaba por derrumbarse al igual que la presa que resguardaba Clawd y los demás,Poseidon atrajo mas hacia si a Al diciendo

-no voy a rendirme…

Mas en ese instante

AL lo sintió

Volteo la mirada asustado hacia el horizonte contrario

Poseidon lo miro

-que pasa cariño

Sus ojos estaban realmente abiertos de asombro

Incluso el senescal de la Talamasca se veia asustado

Del otro lado de la ciudad,venia caminando entre las sombras

La figura de un hombre alto...

muy alto

atletico

De cabellos negros, barba del mismo tono,todo vestido de negro

Venia a un paso lento y seguro

Inclusive Poseidon noto la impresionante aura que despedia el poder de esa persona

Detrás de el

Venían 12 jovenes muy extraños y con ellos…

Caminaban también los Perros de Reserva

-es el rey-dijo Alucard incluso asustado

**HOLA DESPUES DE LOS PROBLEMAS TECNICOS**

**AQUÍ SUBO YA EL CHAPTER DEL DIA DE HOY**

**DEPENDERA DE USTEDES SI QUIEREN LEER EL FIC COMPLETO**

**:9**

**ESPERO 20 Y SUBO**

**VAMOS! A PONERNOS LAS PILAS**

**MONSTER ROLE APOYANDO 10000% EL**

**AXP**

**XD**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**POR AHÍ ALGUIEN PREGUNTO QUE COMO RECUPERO POSEIDON SUS PODERES**

**ESO SERA EN UN FIC POSTERIOR A ESTE**

**Y "ENTRONA" EN MEXICO**

**MAS PARA EL NORTE,**

**ES UNA MUJER QUE NO SE ACOBARDA**

**QUE LE "ENTRA" A CUALQUIER PROBLEMA**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	12. Chapter 12

Las huestes se detuvieron al sentir esta presencia

Integra quien veia toda la pelea estaba muy sorprendida

Hasta diría un poco asustada, que dijo un

-por satanas!es el Rey!-

-quien?-preguntaron las demás a su lado

-debo ir alla!-dijo decidida-Lala! Sígueme

-si mama!-dijo resuelta nuestra amiga

Al llegar hacia la luz, vimos, su muy atractivo rostro

Creo que casi nos da un infarto al mirarlo

Tenia un parecido extremo con el dios de los cristianos

Sus ojos verdes relucían como dos esmeraldas, su nariz era fina y aguileña, sus cabellos le daban un aspecto de nobleza, sus acompañantes se detuvieron a la par que el lo hizo, Fere estaba a su lado

-mira que desastre-dijo con cierto asco

-realmente lo es-hablo el soberano y todos pudimos escuchar su voz

Era clara y hermosa

Los perros de reserva estaban detrás de su jefe preparando las armas, mientras que los doce chicos estaban del otro lado del monarca y un extraño y rubio jovencito se acerco emocionadísimo

-ya se las partimos señor? Si si?

-Arthur!-le regaño Fere

-aah calmate! Esto esta increible!

El rey alzo su mano para pedir silencio

Damon se veia realmente asustado

Al estaba sumamente asombrado de verlo ahí, mas..iba a ayudarles o en su contra?

Poseidon no perdia de vista al monarca de los vampiros, quien sonrio de una manera despectiva

-bien…vayamos a hacer lo que hemos venido hacer-

-eso me gusta-sonrio Mac Khan mostrando sus colmillos

-al ataque-mando con calma el rey quien activo un remolino oscuro alrededor de el y se transformo en un gigantesco pájaro parecida a un águila real de color negra, todos dimos unos pasos hacia atrás cuando el paso volando sobre nosotros atacando a la talamasca

Los perros de reserva y los doce chicos que venían con el, se lanzaron al ataque a su vez, comenzando a barrer a los enemigos Poseidon grito a su vez

-ataquen!

Y con la ayuda que nos brindaban los vampiros, regresamos a la pelea con mas brios, el Rey esparcia su increíble poder regresando a las sombras a los entes, un exageradamente atractivo chico que venia con los doce comenzó a desplegar un terrible poder sobre los fantasmas, tenia un tatuaje de biohazard tatuado en su mano derecha y desprendia un letal veneno contra algunos senescales, a nuestra izquierda, un chico rubio con un joven delgado de cabello negro peleaban juntos, el primero llevaba un latigo con el que destruia a todos con mucha facilidad, el segundo portaba algo parecido a una gran red que lanzaba muy hábilmente hacia los fantasmas liquidándolos en el momento, los doce tenían un arma o un poder especial, el jovencito rubio traía una espada consigo , que relucia de manera muy impresionante, dos chicos mas aparecieron deshaciéndose de la manera mas sencilla de los enemigos, este chico tenia el cabello negro muy lacio y sus ojos parecían transparentes, llevaba dos especies de brazaletes en forma de serpientes que lo envolvían y como tales, asesinaban muy eficazmente todo a su paso, había uno que tenia una imagen 100% punketera, muy hipster, el tenia su poder en la voz y ayudaba a un rubio castaño que tenia todas las trazas de ser escoces por la forma de hablar, cargaba unas pistolas muy poderosas

-esto es diversión-decia en su peculiar estilo de hablar

De los perros de reserva, creo que ustedes ya tienen una idea de como peleaban, sus disparos eran horrendos, me desesperaron tanto que termine tapándome los oídos, mi marido me abrazo con fuerza y yo me escondi en su pecho, solo queria que aquello terminara

Fere disparaba a diestra y siniestra sin siquiera despeinarse, muy por el contrario de Alucard que no le importaba mucho la estética y el francés lo veia con desprecio

-pff, aunque tenga titulo no se le quita lo plebeyo-decia Alberto con desden

Lo se, me recordó mucho a mi pero versión perruna ._.'

El rey ayudaba a nuestros amigos en los edificios deshaciéndose de los enemigos de forma inmediata, todos ellos miraban asi O.O el único que sabia quien era, Fue Thad

Mas veian a la extraña ave que les había salvado la vida

-que era eso?-preguntaba Heath asombradísimo

-que imporrrta! Nos ayudo!-sonreia Abbey

El rey regreso su vuelo, y se poso en forma de cruz irradiando un extremo poder sobre el campo de batalla, todos los entes, desaparecieron al instante ante su poder, dejando el lugar vacio y libre de enemigos, el padre de Thad estaba tan asustado que huyo como rata, Samantha fue abatida por las armas de Daniel que técnicamente la destrozo, muriendo al instante y de manera atroz, Demeter continuaba peleando con Maddie pero al verse sola, y con sus poderes limitados por la gran energía que el soberano estaba desprendiendo, que se vio perdida, la madre de Deuce tenia en la mira al corazón mientras los perros de reserva le apuntaban al mismo tiempo

-no!-interrumpio Poseidon anteponiendo su cuerpo al de la chica

-Quitate de ahí!-mando Maddie furiosa sin bajar su arco

-le prometi ayudarla…y eso mismo hare-dijo mi suegro con decisión- por mi culpa esta asi…debo resarcir mi error

Poseidon volteo hacia Demeter y coloco una mano en su cabeza

Y comenzo a recitar algunas palabras en griego, la chica parecía que la lastimaban, mas de ella, comenzó a emerger un halo de luz oscuro, saliendo poco a poco sin querer abandonarla

-Gilles-mando el monarca de los vampiros quien ya habia vuelto a su forma original a uno de los doce chicos que se acerco con un par de dagas en sus manos y con un certero tino, arranco el halo negro de Demeter, volviendo la chica a lucir como la habíamos conocido, Poseidon la sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo

Ella sonrio con dulzura

-me salvaste

-te lo prometi-le respondio el mirándola fijamente –bienvenida nuevamente

La bella le regalo un pequeñísimo beso en los labios que tanto Maddie como Al no tomaron nada bien

-bitch!-decia mi suegra furiosa

-me libro de ella y vuelve de nuevo-decia por lo bajo el conde

Poseidon ayudaba a Demeter a bajar del montículo de tierra en donde estaba, mientras que mi madre abrazaba a mi padre como diciendo

-_- si te le acercas te mato!

Alucard aprovecho el momento para acercarse a su monarca, el cual lo estaba esperando en un lugar apartado y rodeado de sus doce muchachos y los perros de reserva

El rebelde niño malo de los vampiros se hinco ante su soberano sorprendiéndonos a todos. Incluso a Poseidon, el conde no levantaba la mirada, y con humilde voz dijo:

-gracias por venir a ayudarnos

El rey sonrio bellamente

Y despues hablo

-fuiste a hacerme un desastre a L.A.

-señor-dijo Al

-es obvio que es un proscripto y siempre hace desastres pero tu aun lo ayudaste!-dijo Fere con desden

-señor, yo fui a buscarle!-decia el padre de Lala tratando de alzar la voz mas que Alberto-pero el

-vas a acusarme delante de el rey?-dijo el francés con molestia

-fue tu culpa!-

-no es cierto!-

-tu me obligaste a ir a San Francisco-

-no te obligue! Fuiste porque quisiste, porque le vienes a ayudar?-preguntaba el conde de la Fere a su Rey, era uno de los únicos, a excepción de su propia familia que lo tuteaba-

-porque quise-respondio el soberano con calma-y deja de gritar en mi oído, quieres?-reprendio al líder de los perros que no tomo nada bien que lo hiciera

-Al no quiso ir a desafiar a ese clan-se acerco mi suegro

El rey lo miro

Poseidon aun estaba extremadamente sorprendido por el gran parecido entre el monarca de los vampiros y el dios cristiano

El soberano camino hacia el

-Poseidon, cierto?

El solo asintió sin dejar de mirarlo

El rey miro a Alucard

-estas seguro?-le pregunto a el niño rebelde

Al solo sonrio asintiendo

-que?-pregunto mi suegro no sabiendo de que hablaban

El conde solo acerto a jalarlo hacia abajo para hacerlo hincarse

-que pasa?-dijo mi suegro asombradísimo

En ese momento llego Integra, y miro al rey con una gran sonrisa

El monarca noto su presencia y le dedico una educada reverencia a la dama quien hizo lo mismo, el rey miro a el conde y su compañero en un mudo dialogo y devolvió la mirada a Ine la cual sonriendo asentia,el hombre hizo lo mismo al recibir la respuesta de la rubia

-quien es el, mamá?pregunto Lala mirándolo y tenia en sus brazos a su hermanito

Ella solo la abrazo

-el es el Rey de los Vampiros

Poseidon se iba a levantar ya que nunca se había hincado ante nadie, mas Al lo sostuvo del brazo

-si te levantas te mato-le amenazo el conde

-ok!-le respondio mi suegro sorprendido obedeciendo

-Ine-dijo Maddie acercándose a la mamá de Lala-que es lo que harán?

-el mas alto honor concedido a un vampiro-dijo la condesa-el Rey los unira como compañeros eternos

-algo como una boda?-pregunto mi suegra

-en términos humanos…si-sonrio la inglesa

-aah genial! Al pudo casarse con el antes que yo!-dijo Maddie haciendo una mueca

Y no solo mi suegra recibió mal la noticia, Velkan, Gore,Demeter e incluso Fere no veian con agrado lo que estaba por pasar

Ja! :l justice!

El Rey de los vampiros, se coloco enfrente de ellos, emitiendo una increíble energía blanca que envolvió a ambos, Poseidon aprovecho la misma para sacar la sortija de sus jeans, tomo la mano derecha de Al y le coloco la sortija, el conde le miro muy asombrado, aun entre esa neblina blanca que los envolvía, los ojos del conde, relucían en un azul muy profundo

**BIEN BIEN CUMPLIDO EL RETO**

**ESPERO 20 MAS Y SUBO CHAPTER FINAL**

**LO QUIEREN LEER?**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**POR AHÍ ALGUIEN PREGUNTO QUE COMO RECUPERO POSEIDON SUS PODERES**

**ESO SERA EN UN FIC POSTERIOR A ESTE**

**Y "ENTRONA" EN MEXICO**

**MAS PARA EL NORTE,**

**ES UNA MUJER QUE NO SE ACOBARDA**

**QUE LE "ENTRA" A CUALQUIER PROBLEMA**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**


	13. Chapter 13

-es tuya, el corazón del mar siempre te ha pertenecido-le dijo- estuvo dormido todo este tiempo esperando a su dueño…y ese eres tu

El vampiro sonrio bellamente,saco su alianza de matrimonio de su mano y se la coloco a Poseidon

-usala, mientras encuentro la perfecta-

Mi suegro sonrio con sarcasmo

-me das una sortija usada mientras que yo te doy un diamante?amor, hablemos de costos!-

-porque jodes todo en un minuto?-reclamo Al discutiendo aun en medio de la ceremonia de unión-te dije que la cuidaras mientras encuentro una

-en donde? En una tienda de prestamos?-

-podrias darle vacaciones a tu maldito sarcasmo?-decia el vampiro

-oye! Es que..aaah-el dios se había interrumpido al sentir un terrible dolor debajo de su cuello

-que te pasa?-pregunto el vampiro preocupado agarrando a su compañero

La luz dejo de brillar

La unión estaba ya completa

Poseidon bajo su camiseta, en la parte trasera de su cuello , aparecia de nuevo el tatuaje de vampiro con el nombre dje Al, el conde viro su mano derecha y el también tenia la misma marca, con el nombre de el dios

Ambos miraron al monarca levantandose

-ahora están unidos eternamente, nada ni nadie podrá separarlos, los he nombrado también parte de mi comunidad…como nuevos elementos de los perros de reserva-

-queeee?-gritaron los otros 6

-no puedes hacer eso!-decia Fere furioso

-claro que puedo, porque ya lo hice-le aclaro el rey con firmeza

-avisame a la proxima!-dijo casi en shock

-bien, te aviso que voy a incluir a dos mas a la elite de MI GUARDIA PERSONAL.-recalco el rey fríamente que el francés no le quedo de otra mas que asentir obediente

-ok-respondio

-soy parte ahora de su comunidad?-pregunto Al asombrado

El Rey asintió

-eres un elemento valioso Alucard…es mejor tenerte de aliado

-sabes que mis armas,están para cuidar de usted-dijo el niño rebelde con humildad

El monarca sonriendo coloco su mano en su hombro

-siempre lo he sabido amigo mio..nos veremos pronto…tengo que hablar con ambos…mas ahora descansen…se lo merecen

El Rey miro a Poseidon el cual este le dedico una reverencia agradeciendo el servicio prestado y la union que habia realizado, el soberano sonrio haciendo lo propio , Ine se acerco con Vlady en brazos, se lo paso a Alucard el cual se lo presento al monarca , y a su hija Lala

-saludeme a Ali-dijo la condesa cortésmente, ese era el nombre de la esposa del rey

-por supuesto, ella se sentirá feliz de saber de ti

Miro al hermoso bebe, lo toco e incluso acaricio con ternura la carita de Draculaura la cual se ruborizo en extremo ante el guapísimo rey

-que hermoso hombre-dije yo admirándolo

Oh oh

Deucey volteo furioso diciendo un:

-disculpa? ¬¬ -

Yo sonreí, me encantaba verlo celoso, y lo bese intensamente

-pero tu eres mas hot y sexy-

Y lo abrace besándolo sin parar, solo asi suelo calmarlo, Chicas, pónganlo en practica. Es un gran consejo!

Poseidon se acercaba a Maddie abrazándola aprovechando que Al estaba con su familia

-te casaste y sin mi-dijo la dama en un reclamo

-si, pero no es legal, es como en una kermesse!

Ella sonrio

-te iras de luna de miel?

-prefiero pasarla contigo, tenemos planes recuerdas?-

-crees que tu marido te deje?-pregunto Maddie de forma traviesa

-no me importa, lo engañare esta noche, te quieres portar mal conmigo? Imagina que eres una de las damas de la novia!

-me encantaria hacerlo-dijo ella abrazandolo y besándolo intensamente

El Rey desaparecia con sus súbditos, dejando la ciudad libre de enemigos, los perros de Reserva se veian de muy mal humor, más el conde de la Fere que al pasar frente a Alucard, le recordo groseramente

-si eres uno de los nuestros, solo recuerda que YO soy el lider, y que tienes que obedecerme!-

El padre de Lala sonrio con malicia

-solo hasta que te quite el liderazgo-le amenazo-no me gusta seguir reglas-

El frances se acerco mirandole

-no te confies en creerte el favorito del Rey, aunque te haya unido con ese imbecil, creeme, jamas y nunca podras quitarme mi lugar,y solo recuerda que ningun rey es eterno

-estas diciendo que vas a traicionar a nuestro soberano?-respondia Al

-solo te recuerdo la historia mi querido Vlad Tepes, y por un Rey, tu terminaste siendo el primero de nosotros-dijo con burla el frances- mas ahora tienes una bella familia y un amante compañero a tu lado, que tanta fidelidad le darias a tu Rey si ellos estuvieran en peligro?-

Al miraba con bastante odio al conde de La Fere, quien sonreia con malicia,Vlady aun estaba en sus brazos y el lider de los perros se atrevio a darle un beso en su cabecita con burla y acto seguido desaparecio, el bebe comenzo a llorar y su padre lo consolaba

-ya hijo, ya se fue

-Fere es un imbecil-decia Ine a su lado

-es el mas cretino de todos

-jamas pense ver que te unieras a una comunidad Alucard-sonrio Ine abrazandolo

-tecnicamente me unieron a la fuerza, nena-

-eso quiere decir que nos iremos de aqui?-pregunto Lala asustada

-quien dijo eso?-respondio su padre-cosijo, nadie va a ir a ningun lado, New Salem es nuestro hogar y aqui nos quedaremos

Nuestra amiga abrazo a su padre con gran alegria

En eso, Jekyll y Stein llegaban "veloces"

-estan todos bien?-preguntaba Viktor

-ya ni me acordaba de ti!-le respondio Poseidon

-estuve trabajando toda la noche, toda la ciudad tiene ya luz-

-y la subestacion de gas esta controlada-acoto el padre de Holt

-buen trabajo-sonrio nuestro jefe

Maddie miro alrededor, los normies empezaban a salir mirandonos con asombro

-amor-dijo a mi suegro

El dios noto a los curiosos que se acercaban

-bien, es hora de irnos, Deuce, te toca hacer el almuerzo para todos

-a mi?-dijo mi esposo sorprendido

-si!tengo ganas de hot cakes!-aplaudio Per feliz

-sobrino! Mi esposa quiere hot cakes,nos encantaria que cocinaras para nosotros-

-pero..son muchos-respondio algo asustado

-yo te ayudare, amorsito-dije abrazandolo-

-de acuerdo-respondio sonriendo-vamos a casa

Y antes de que los normies se nos acercaran,los guerreros nos trasportaron regresando a la mansion, menos los Tepes,Poseidon se acerco a su compañero el cual le paso el bebe a su esposa para hablar con el, la cual llevo a sus hijos al auto

-iras con nosotros?

Al sonriendo nego

-quiero llevar a Vlad a que conozca su habitacion, y pasar un tiempo con el

-de acuerdo-concedio el dios-tenemos una cena pendiente

-si ya me diste la sortija-sonrio el vampiro mostrandosela- para que querria la cena?

Poseidon se cruzo de brazos

-aaah o sea que si la querias?

-cariño, te la han peleado por siglos, es obvio que la queria para mi-

Mi suegro lo miraba asi -_- lo que hizo reir al vampiro

-es broma, sabes que aprecio mucho tu regalo, y la cena corre por mi cuenta-

-a pero por supuesto! Si a tu primo lo llevaste a un restaurant Irlandes, justo es que a mi me lleves minimo a uno Italiano

-podrias dejar eso por la paz?-pidio Al

-mmmm, nop, quiero que se vaya de la RAD

-cuando tu saques a Demeter, el se ira-dicto el vampiro decidido

Poseidon sonrio

-de nuevo tus celos!

-igual lo digo de ti

Mi suegro por respuesta lo jalo hacia si abrazandolo con fuerza, era bueno saber que tenian de nuevo un mañana

-te amo-le recordo al oido

-y yo a ti-dijo el vampiro sonriendo-te llamo mas tarde

-de acuerdo-concedio mi suegro besando su mejilla-descansa

Al clavo su mirada en la de el dios del mar, ese azul de sus ojos, eran realmente una maravilla, se acercaba lentamente y cuando estuvo a punto de besar sus labios, sonrio diciendole

-dejemoslo para una mejor ocasion

El vampiro solo hizo un gesto de "ya que" y se alejo hacia su familia

Poseidon le miro irse, suspirando con mucha fuerza, peligrosamente estaba dejando que su otra mitad, comenzara a apoderarse totalmente de su corazon, y no podia permitirselo,no queria hacer sufrir a su otra dualidad, bajo los ojos diciendo

-si no tuvieras esos ojos...

Y volvio sus pasos activando su tornado hacia nuestro hogar

El peligro ha pasado

El enemigo se derroto

Mas el padre de Thad escapo, y sabemos que no se descansara, hasta que hayamos acabado con el ultimo de ellos

Pero por ahora

Solo podemos agradecer que se gano **la Batalla final** con la ayuda de un nuevo y muy peculiar aliado

El sol brilla en todo su esplendor y la esperanza de un Nuevo dia renace en nuestros corazones

Soy Cleo De Nile

Y agradezco mucho, el que nos hayan acompañado

Un beso

**HE AQUÍ EL CAPITULO FINAL**

**ESPERAMOS SUS 20 O MAS COMENTARIOS ACERCA DE EL**

**AMIGA CLEO**

**REY TE MANDA SALUDOS Y TE CONTESTA QUE**

**LAMENTABLEMENTE EL REY COMO LO LEISTE**

**ESTA FELIZMENTE CASADO Y NO CREE PODER CUMPLIRTE LO QUE DESEAS**

**YA QUE EN SU HISTORIA**

**EL MONARCA ESTA EXTREMADAMENTE ENAMORADO DE SU MUJER **

**INCLUSO YA ES ABUELO! Y NO CREE QUE PUEDA DESUNIR A UNA PAREJA TAN SOLIDA COMO LO ES EL REY DE LOS VAMPIROS Y SU ESPOSA YA QUE EN SU LIBRO**

**ELLA EXPLICARA QUE EL, SE VOLVIO QUIEN ES**

**POR EL AMOR DE LA QUE ES SU MUJER**

**PERO YA LO LEERAS**

**GRACIAS POR SU APOYO**

**ESPERAMOS SUS COMENTARIOS FINALES**

**Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO**

**DEPENDE DE CUANTOS REVIEWS NOS DEJEN**

**SUBIMOS HISTORIA**

**;)**

**PD 2**

**NO, REY NO A LEIDO ESE MANGA**

**YA TE CONTARA EN QUE SE BASO **

**LOS 12 SON PERSONAJES 100% ORIGINALES DE REY KON**

**DEUCE GORGON**

**FANFIC PROPIEDAD DE REY KON**

**LOS PERSONAJES DE MONSTER HIGH SON PROPIEDAD DE MATTEL**

**LA HISTORIA,SIN FINES DE LUCRO, ES PROPIEDAD UNICAMENTE DE**

**REY KON**

**PROHIBIDA SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL DE LA MISMA.**

**LOS PERSONAJES DEL MUNDO VAMPIRO, EL MONARCA, LOS DOCE Y LOS PERROS DE RESERVA**

**SON PROPIEDAD EXCLUSIVAMENTE DE REY KON**

**PROHIBIDO COPIARLOS**

**O SU REPRODUCCION TOTAL O PARCIAL**


End file.
